Goblet of Fire: A Quest and Potter Crossover
by skullangel
Summary: A Jonny Quest Harry Potter Crossover Set during the Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

The Goblet of Fire…

A Fanfic by: Skullangel

Written Post DH

Setting: AU Goblet of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Jonny Quest or Harry Potter…

Chapter One: The Arrival

Everyone watched from the paraphets as the as the huge flying carriage of Baubaxton landed and almost took of Hagrids head in the process, slowly their attention was drawn to the lake from its dark depts. A huge ship rose from the darkness and unfurled its sails showing the seal of Durmstrang.

Several students began to hear a loud dull roar overhead, it wasn't the sound but they could "feel" it a few that could knew what it was… It was an Aeroplane… Ron, Fred and George have seen them from a far. Looking up They saw it in the distance once a black speck now they could make out huge broad straight wings gleaming silver its four massive engines had propellers almost as tall as hagrids house.

It flew over the castle and turned around started down on the lake it headed to the far part of the lake and started to land, with its hull sitting on the water and its large floats keeping it floating, the engines still turned as it docked a small distance from the Durmstrang ship.

Till then they had only heard of Baubaxton and Durmstrang this new arrival was sort of a mystery on the side it read. They soon read…

Salem Institute School for Gifted Youngsters,

Boston Mas. USA

Est. 1620

This was written on the door of the flying boat.

Then he remembered he had seen a sign like that at the Quidditch world cup . It was quite an arrival as normally schools hid their locations, however, what was strange was the Americans didn't follow regular conventions.

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall. It was time to sort the first years and the beginning of the first year feast. Attention stayed with in the castle though, or so they pretended. But everyone knew what was in everyone else's mind, the large ship outside the flying carriage and the huge flying boat. As soon as dinner ended however a new commotion had sparked whilst their the tables inched farther apart.

Harry turned and saw the massive doors open to the great hall and in pranced in the ladies of Baubuxton prancing in their beautiful dresses Ron gasped where he sat. Like a mouth of a great serpent, the door closed as the ladies proceeded down the newly made center isle.

Not long after Beaubaxton had settled in their preferred tables with the Ravenclaws, Dumbledore tapped his wand and the doors opened again. The Sons of Durmstrang made their entrance tall strapping men carrying staves and spun them as they walked determinedly in a beat. Performing acrobatic twisting maneuvers somewhat Russian in origin, then behind them Karkarov made his entrance beside him Viktor Krum, Ron gasped he had seen him before but not THIS CLOSE.

Dumbledore greeted Karkarov as they met at the table. They exchanged pleasantries and then Dumbledore tapped his wand again.

Now Eight men in black military uniforms marched forward slowly carefully carrying large rifles, tapping them on the ground in a more stiff armed way compared to the Durmstrang boys tapped their staves.

The way they carried the rifles were choreographed, rising and falling in unison as they swung their arms during the monotonous march. The school's uniforms looked professional, black closed neck and the sleeves covering their wrist on their shoulders badges of rank, haircuts high and rounded like the sides of a jelly jar their chests flat and straight with colored ribbons and medals. The evident loud steps filled the great hall as everyone craned their necks to get a glimpse of the new school. Silently the new school marched along stopping at the front as they turned toward each other and started spinning their rifles about, tossing them to each other only to stop and get down on one knee.

"Who are they?" whispered Ron to Harry.

"Salem Institute School for Gifted Youngsters, a school from the United States, very integrated with the muggle world, they have extensive studies in muggle studies a required course, a lot of them integrate with muggle society hiding in plain sight and use a LOT of muggle artifacts… They don't follow all the rules of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, they didn't sign it but follow it as a guideline on their laws regarding magical secrecy which is different." Hermione nonchalantly said.

"Yeahh,,, Dad told me the laws about muggle artifacts in the United States use is very… Lax and Loose, and they don't use brooms like us…" Ron said as he stared ahead at what was known as S.I.S.G.Y

That got Harry interested… "What do they use?" Harry asked as mused himself with the image of the student using vacuums instead of brooms.

Ron shrugged in as he gave Harry an "I don't know" look…

The next minute the doors opened six cheerleaders bouncing around athletically doing cartwheels that left trails of light behind. They were carrying pompoms that dripped of, what looked like, flakes of light. Floating over the cheerleaders were two people, in full regalia of heavy body padding and helmets, on the flying surfboards that left a trail of red, white and blue. Harry noted that they had their feet strapped in as they flipped over expertly maneuvers that could easily shake anyone of a broom. Everyone gasped as they did so, mesmerized by not only the foreign flying method but as well as the fireworks that seem to trickle out from the back riders surf boards.

They dropped on the board belly down and seemed to pull the board upright making the boards land tail wise as they landed on the ground tucking their surfboards between their arms as the cheerleaders kneeled shaking their pompoms as they awaited the large group of people filing in after them. They filed in two, all dressed in uniforms not very different from Hogwarts but in schemes of Dark Blue trousers and skirts a black cardigan and stripped red and silver white ties, "_ at least some things didn't change other parts of the world_ " Hermione thought.

"Albus…" a bald man said, he wore a muggle suit with a long trench coat and a hat.

"Charles it has been to long a time, how is my old house?" Dumbledore said fondly as he shook hands with who seemed like the headmaster.

"Ravenclaw has been doing very well and the staff is looking forward to your visit" Albus said sincerely

The two old men exchange pleasantries before Dumbledore turned to Hogwarts and motioned for the school song to start.

Little did anyone know that a lone figure slipped quietly into the Great Hall as all of the students and the professor's attention were on the well mocked school song, mostly by the Weasley twins at least.

"Before we begin one staff change this year, a change in staff… Alistair Moody will take over against defense against the dark arts. " A battered wizard entered and they shook hands and exchanged pleasantries and soon hobbled to his own chair.

The Durmstrangs sat with the Slytherins, the Baubuxtons sat with the Ravenclaws, then the Salems took their place with the Griffidors,

Severus Snape eyes swept over the visiting students and suddenly stopped when he saw _her_. _She_ was with the Americans, _the tall redhead_ , she looked so much like her… Could she be… Impossible! Impossible!" Snape thought as he blinked his eyes in disbelief. her face still haunted him, who was she?… She sat next to… Harry Potter… Then he stifled a seethe, the pain shot through him and it hurt again, it was as though an old wound opened and fire gushed forth that burned him alive.

Jessie led Jonny and Hadji to the nearest table, there was space between them, one had messy hair green eyes, the other boy had red hair and a freckled face in front of them a girl with mousy brown hair and bright brown eyes.

Excuse me is this seat taken? She asked…

"No it isn't" Harry stammered Harry turned and looked at her. The sight caught him off guard a mane of long firey red hair. She didn't look much older than himself her eyes was a deep shade of green much like his own her heartshaped face she was smiling at him… He blushed a bit, why did she sort of remind him of Ginny he wondered?

"Hi… You are… Harry Potter she sort of said matter of fact and tactfully," she said.

"Jessie Bannon" she said as she held out her hand. "This is Jonny," she gestured to the blonde across the table who merely smiled.

Hermione turned to look at who she gestured at and caught his eye and felt a chill, it was strange he resembled Draco Malfoy but had smoother and kinder features. With a mop of messy blond hair almost the same color as Malfoy, She then thought that it would be hard to tell them apart in a long dark hallway she glimpsed at Malfoy on the other table and saw the unmistakable resemblance. He looked at her and sneered, Jonny glimpsed at his twin from across the table and wondered.

"This is Hadji" Johnny gestured, to the boy sitting next to him. Hadji bowed slightly and curtly, he was a handsome young man dark skin and soft eyes, the Patil sisters noticed stifling smiles.

"So you go to Salem… How do you find Hogwarts?" Ginny asked Jessie sitting on the opposite table, Jessie turned to the other red headed girl and smiled it sort of reminds me of the castle we stayed a few weeks ago in Romania.

"My you do get around" Hermione said.

"Our dads work together, he's a phenomenologist and Jessies Father is his bodyguard" Johnny informed them.

"A What?" Harry asked quizzically.

"My Father studies strange phenomas, and anything not explainable" Johnny further explained.

"He's a muggle?" asked Ron.

"A what?" Jonny asked quizzically to Jessie…

"Oh… A Muggle... Oh you mean a magically challenged person" Jessie cleared up.

"Wicked! Must have freaked out you dad to find out" exclaimed Ron.

"Actually I was more surprised than he was, My mother was a witch that's how they met" Johnny said eventually pursing his lips.

"My parents are magically challenged, my dad brought me to Doctor Quest to talk about it and we haven't left them since" Jessie said more relaxed.

Parvati turned to Hadji from across the table and started talking to him in Hindi, they both laughed at some common joke they shared.

Suddenly Harry heard a low tone coming from Jonny's backpack,

"Oh.." Jonny reached over his back and pulled out a large leather pack inside he pulled out a plastic box and opened it, Ron looked across the table and seemed interested Jonny knew what it was he had seen lots of them from the muggle world… It was a computer a portable computer…

Hermione was dumbstruck_, a computer here_? _In Hogwarts_ ? when it struck her she. Reaching back into her bag, she pulled out a thick book. Johnny and Jessie watched her in interest why Harry and Ron merely shrugged. In a frantic manner Hermion skimmed through the book.

_"Wizarding across the World by Winston Longwalk"_ it said on the cover. The book chronicled W. Longwalks' travels across the wizarding world. On page 29 he wrote about strange unconventions in the Americas specifically the new worlds. The Americans were lot more relaxed in the use of muggle artifacts often integrating them to their wizarding lives such as automobiles that could fly a novelty here in Britain but more common in North America and it continued to their lives more often hiding in plain sight.

If there was any stranger person it had to be Johnny's dad he was a muggle but welcome and allowed to study strange phenomena, he could more often than not look at both side to a situation and come up with a plausible explanation good enough for both sides. He was in fact the most important emissary bridging both worlds his duty was contradiction to keep both worlds together while keeping them apart, not letting them collide that would destroy both their worlds.

It was a message to the headmaster of Salem it was from his Dad regarding updated rules to the Goblet of fire. Jonny pulled out his wand and tapped the screen and a piece of parchment appeared out of nowhere and folded to a paper airplane and headed to headmaster Stewart he read it and nodded to Jonny.

"Blimey my dad would like to see _that_!" Ron exclaimed, here see it for yourself, he waved his wand and said "Wingardium Leviosa" and the laptop hovered to Ron and sat itself in front of him.

"Pull out your wand and tell it what you want and give it a tap"

Ron thought of the latest game of his favorite team the chudley cannons and said "Chudley Cannons" and gave it a tap. The screen changed and suddenly he was enveloped in a bright light he was suddenly there… He could see the game, he was floating in mid-air he moved his wand around and he seemed to move around fairly quickly, Outside the field Hermione looked with interest as Ron was completely covered in a bright field… As it ended Ron was beaming with a bright smile across his face,

How was it Ron? Harry asked…

Wicked! It was like I as there I could see everything I could fly with the seeker and everything

"How did the cannons make out"

Ron's smile turned upside down…" Lost again 60 to 190" Ron's face suddenly brightened up and gestured to it" I sure my dad would like to see it"

"So that's your headmaster" Hermione said looking at the Bald man in the muggle suit

"Yes, Headmaster Charles Stewart, he actually studied here at Hogwarts sorted to Ravenclaw house" Jessie said,

Harry caught a good look at the table, headmaster Stewart spoke intently to Professor Flitwick they shared a laugh on some unheard of joke, they really seemed to know each other.

"They really must know each other" Ginny chimed in to Harry.

He noticed Karkarov talking intently to Snapes in hushed tones, but somehow Snapes was not that attentive he was looking at their directions but seemed very distracted.

"So Jessie tell me about Salem?" Hermione asked

"Well our school is just outside Salem Massachusetts, our school is a bit smaller just five floors… Here…"

She took out a small moving photo from her pocket, inside a moving overhead photo of the school it was a Victorian castle it was much smaller than Hogwarts over five stories tall at least 200 feet long, Jonny didn't mention the huge underground facility which held dozens of classrooms and gymnasiums.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming.

"The moment has come I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the goblet of fire tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."said Dumbledore, After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of fifteen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament This decision is final.

The crowd started to get a bit unruly many not happy with the new rule it was what Jonny had passed to his headmaster earlier on that night.

"Now a few new changes in staff The defense in the dark arts will be handled by my old Friend Alastor Moody he gestured to a standing figure with swirling mechanical eye, he quite literally EYED Harry Potter and limped to his seat and one more as this is a SPECIAL year some of our guests will be joining you in your classes so please do not be surprised if your classroom feels a little bit crowded" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Dumbledore tapped the box it slowly melted and inside the goblet of fire blazed to life.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

-End of Chapter-

Thanks to Monsterme for the beta.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Unexpected Champion

Slowly everyone left and prodded of to bed, Jonny, Jessie and Hadji bid their new friends goodbye and headed back to the flying boat they nicknamed the Spruce Goose.

The castle was simply amazing the portraits moved with life on its own, the three have seen their share of magic but not something this grand, maybe there was something to this place after all.

The three stopped by the darkened lake and watched as everyone went inside the ship, it was to late to pitch the tent they planned to sleep in, since climbing aboard was sometimes trouble.

"So are you two going to enter?" Jonny asked with furled brow, she nodded her head and she turned to Hadji…

"I don't know, How about you?" Hadji asked Jonny

"No harm in trying" He said…

"No harm in trying? Remember what Dumbledore said, dangerous" Jessie said slightly miffed

"I've trained with Race and Professor Stewart" I think I can win it…"

"Doctor Quest will not like it one bit" Hadji said…

"I'm turning in" Jessie said she turned and left

"Me too…" Hadji said

"I'll catch up, Jonny spied a large rock nearby, climbed on it and sat down"

Professor Stewart saw a figure on a rock sitting in the darkness, he knew it was Jonny he walked up and said good evening, he automatically stood up on the rock…

"Have a seat don't stand on my account…"

"Nice night sir…"

"It is…" Jonny said

"So what are your plans?"

"About joining the tournament? Jonny asked

Professor Stewart nodded, he had heard about Jonny asking about the goblet of fire tournament for weeks among the other professors even asking for extra lessons on some advanced classes, he knew he was interested in it.

"I'm thinking about it sir…"

"Jonny its your decision" what ever happens me and your friends are behind you…

Jonny looked onto the darkness "Thank you sir" and hoped he was ready.

Moments later he opened the door to his room on the flying boat it was small but elegant, the walls had inlaid wood a small single bed with his foot locker, underneath drawers for all his other things, he changed into pajamas and put his wands on the side table, getting a drink of water on the pitcher and glass beside his bed. He reached down to open the drawers inside a moving picture of his Mom, taken way back way before he was born, his Father beside her smiling. He wished he could remember her. It was a feeling driving him on, he didn't know much about her apart from her being a witch, Jessie would say he had her eyes and her hair. He tucked the picture back into the cabinet and turned in.

Jessie Bannon changed into her night clothes she heard Jonny's door close next door, she had already unpacked her clothes and knew this would be home for the better part of the year and wondered if they could go to Maine over the Christmas and New Year week off. She missed them all…

She could remember when they discovered her gifts, Dad had just divorced from Mom when she found out she fumed sending vases tables and other things flying about, this horrified Race Bannon, he called in favors with his Government contacts who turned them to the Quests.

That weekend they took a drive, with Jessie still fuming in the back seat it was a quiet drive to the Maine Compound which they found out was huge dozens of hectares wide and three stories high, the most distinctive feature was the lighthouse.

Climbing down from their car they walked to the main door, Race knocked and the door opened revealing the bearded figure of Doctor Quest he wore a white labocoat and looked friendly, all the while they talked Race called him Doc as he explained what happened, he rubbed his temples gamely. This was then a young boy not older than herself came running in he was chased by another boy darker skinned, they were tag, the Doc stopped them and introduced them, Jonny and Hadji where their names.

For the first time in weeks she felt better they played games across the lawn and Jonny taught her how to use his hoverboard, it at first didn't occur to her there was something mystic about the hoverboard. Soon they made their way up to the lighthouse and they showed her Questworld the massive complex VR system built by the Quest Technologies.

Angela the Quest compound housekeeper called them to a veritable lunch spread, Jonny and Jessie knew Angela for years, she stood in for their den mother, she was married with twin sons Steve and Irwin who sometimes came to play she and her husband who was a Vet who lived in town and would often visit sometimes bring their dog Bandit to come and play. 

It was then, the two older men broke the news. Benton Quest offered Race a job as his Bodyguard, since he was quitting government service and where invited to stay, Jessie looked at race imploringly she had seen her share of on and off base military housing.

Race shook his head… "Yes… he said"

"Great," He stood up and showed them to a guest room one of dozens, it was complete a small kitchen, two rooms a small living room and two bathrooms, the apartment was bigger than their house. The next day, while the raucous three where playing in the lawn another car pulled up.

A man got out he was bald and wore dark suit and red and white stripped tie, Jonny's face lightened with excitement, it was Uncle Charles… He started sprinting to him he stopped short and they shook hands. Greeted each other like they knew each other very well, he handed him a small tie up sack he waved the tie up sack to them and Hadji took her hand and ran to Jonny.

The three climbed the lighthouse and Jonny opened the sack inside thre boxes Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans, and six chocolate frogs licorice wands.

"Jonny who was that?"

"Uncle Charles?,"

" One of Dads old friends, he's the headmaster of the Salem Institute School for Gifted Youngsters, it's a special school."

Soon Angela called them to tea, they sat around the table, cups of tea on the table for the adults and milk for the kids, and a plate of cookies for all of them,

This was her first time to meet Professor Stewart, he looked Grandfatherly and wise, introductions where made and she was told what she was…

She was for all intensive purposes a witch, defined by Professor Stewart as a person with the capability of controlling and channeling cosmic, natural and paranormal forces and energies.

"A witch?" Jessie asked in her mind the pictures of hook nosed and wart covered faces covered her mind, flying on brooms and eating children like old childrens stories that she never believed

"Oh don't worry those stories aren't true, Jonny and Hadji here they are like you" He said with a smile…

"Guilty" Hadji said…

"See I told you she's like us" Jonny said with a smile.

The smile lifted her spirits some she knew… She was not alone…

My that was a long time ago Jessie thought as she shifted in her bed and closed her eyes… Sleep soon took her.

The next day after a relatively rough day at the Defense against the Dark arts class, with the rain storming outside Harry, Hermione and Ron headed to the great hall were student after student was putting their names in Cedric Diggory was just putting his name in, George and Fred who where of age was making a show of themselves as they put their names in getting a large round of applause while they where at it, Jonny flanked by Jessie and Hadji with a look of misgiving on their face just shook their head as he put his name in, then Victor Krum flanked by his friends stepped into the hall and tossed his name it with some applause from an eager audience.

"So Harry gonna put your name in?"

"Ah no, I just want a normal life…" Harry said as he shook his head

"Well I am" Ron took out a piece of parchment with his name and tossed it in with some applause from the students"

They where joined again by Jonny Jessie and Hadji, the six watched as others put their names in and they started to talk about what got them there in the first place, all of them where curious who was joining.

Thusday night came rather quickly and all assembled in the great hall.

Dumbledore began to announce the contestants…

Dumbledore steps to the cup with blue flame and it glows amber then blazes to red. A partially burned piece of parchment flies out with A name the room quiets down and Everyone looks on excitedly.

The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!

The Durmstrang crowd cheer with a loud voice chanting Durmstrangs motto, then another name comes out.

The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour The Beauxbatons students cheered loudly as a smiling Fleur walks up. Another name comes out. The Salem institutes champion is Jonny Quest, the Instutes students cheers wildly and raucously even more so.

The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory.Hogwarts pupils cheer as Cedric takes the stage.

As Dumbledore was about to close the nights events the cup flamed again and a piece of parchment came out.

Dumbledore took it with concern in his face… The name. HARRY POTTER… He called this name out Ron looked at Harry expectantly, he looked as surprised as anynody, it took Dumbledore to call him a second time and slowly stand up and headed to where the champions stood.

Moments later at the trophy room harry stood a part from the four champions, Dumbledore stormed in and asked how he confounded the cup to put his name it and who helped him…

He vehemently denied he did, Moody stood up for him, magic to confound the cup had to be extremely powerful way beyond most wizards, Karkarov almost accused him of knowing too much, he reminded him it was once his job to think as dark wizards.

Despite the protests of the other headmasters Maxine and Karkarov. Barty Crouch had no choice the cup had made its choice the five wizards would have to compete for the cup, during this only Charles Stewart was quiet just listening intently… He didn't have much to say Maxine and Karkarov was doing all the talking needed.

As Harry returned to his common room McGonagal, Snapes and Moody spoke with Dumbledore in his office.

"This can't go on Albus. First the dark mark, now this?" Mcgonagall said with deep concern in her voice.

"What do you suggest Minerva?" Dumbledore asked not looking at her.

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete" She answered with more anxiety in her eyes and voice

"You heard Barty the rules are clear" Dumbledore explained

"Well the devil with Barty and his rules, and since when did you accomodate them..." She said pointedly

Snapes looked on and in a low voice said "Master I too find it difficult to believe, this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold.

"Do nothing?? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy not a piece of meat." She felt as though things where spinning out of control, and she was clearly disgusted by the situation.

"I agree with Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?" Dumbledore said with finality

"I can do that." Mad eye said quietly

"Don't let him know though, he must be anxious enough as it is... knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are.

The three was on their way out of his office not one of them saw a man lurking in the shadows, Dumbledore had another appointment that night.

As they left the stairwell rotated for him, he was expected…

He climbed the stairs and the door opened… Dumbledore was looking at his Pensive trying to figure out what was going on…

"Well Albus we seemed to have a little bit of excitement" Charles Stewart said…

"Indeed old Friend, there is something about this… We have not yet seen, by the way the young quest boy he seems friendly with Mr. Potter…" Albus said.

"And so I have noticed, the two with him, Miss Bannon and Mr. Singh are as a handful as your Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley" Charles noticed

Pulling out two hip flasks of tequila, Charles Stewart handed one to Dumbledore and kept one for himself, Dumbledore in his relative youth back during the 1940s had tasted the muggle drink Tequila something quite rare in their wizarding world, but a bit more common in the Americas.

The two settled down for an interesting evening of conversation a lot of it centered on the education of their young charges…

"We have a new subject, I don't know if you have heard of it…" Stewart said

Dumbledore looked interested, he slouched back and knowingly said… "Technomancy"…

"Professor… You don't miss a trick"

"I have heard it discussed, the Wizengamot have seen preliminary text books about and is still debating what level to teach it…"

"Actually Technomancy is a two level subject… The first level we teach to fourth years, basic technomancy charms, to actually charm muggle items for wizarding use, then one for the fifth year which is an optional course advanced technomancy more on theory and manipulation." I brought a small gift for you…"

Professor Charles Stewart pulled out two books from his coat pocket sized, he put them on the table and cast an engorgio spell on it to bring it to proper size, they where two spell books written by two wizards Anderson and Smithe, both based in California's Silicon Valley, that lived two lives by day computer programmers and software developers for a large muggle computer company and by night when they left for home and on the weekends leading techromancy experts.

"Albus… Old friend… Here…" Stewart pulled out his wand from his left sleeve and put it to his head and pulled out a memory.

In his minds eye… A flash and rush of blue and white light it flashed over and over…

Long before Stewart and Dumbledore became headmasters They had fought in the "other" great wizarding war, it was then a larger conflict that even included non-magical folks back then the enemies where more clear cut. Taking a seat they started telling old war stories. It was almost like yesterday thought Charles Stewart two worlds where at war. Back then he was Captain Stewart he trained with the 101st Airborne but was later seconded by the OSS or the Office of Strategic Services Special Section which itself was a cover for the training of the predecessors of what today was known as the WIB or the Wizards in Black. Back then The North American Wizarding community was involved in the fight against Dark Wizard Grindelwald, almost all senior officials of the US Government including then President Franklin Delano Roosevelt knew about this and kept this under raps. It had been found out that Adolf Hitler had his senior SS officers working on the Occult or in basic terms MAGIC, several high officials found the Dark Wizard. And information spread out that he was working with muggles to rule the world for the Greater Good, the OSS had gathered information about a meeting with Dark Wizard Grindelwald and Heinrich Himmler even of a supposed meeting between Grindelwald and Hitler from an unnamed source.

For the better part of the war years 1940 to 1944 away from other battlegrounds of the allied forces a war was raging the Allied Magical forces struggled to keep the secret of the invasion of Europe a secret from dark wizards working for High Dark Wizard Grindenwald it was in 1945 when they fought their final battle, getting into his fortress was the duty of a young Captain Stewart, Grindenwald was surrounded with hundreds off elite SS Blacksun storm troopers, their officers where Darkwizards themselves. It was up to Captain Stewart and his elite fighting men called Stewarts Marauders to bring Dumbledore to the keep, there the final confrontation was settled.

Walking out of the main gate with the Elderwand and a barely alive Grindenwald sprawled on the stone floor, they met outside the keep, Dumbledore battered and bruised all the worse for wear his loose fitting jump uniform burned in some places, he noticed the colt 1911 pistol he gave to him when they jumped from the airplane was in his left hand and his right the goal of the mission the elderwand.

"The elderwand is destroyed… Albus told him"

"Yes a shame…" Captain Stewart said as he smiled understanding

"Grindelwald is still alive upstairs…"

Stewart called a medic healer and was escorted by two others, he called for the radio man, Corporal Tim Pettigrew and told him to send the code words to command the words "Mischief managed" He smiled and relayed the message.

Lapsing into wakefulness he popped open a potion bottle and put it inside and almost rudely tossed it to Dumbledore…

Dumbledore took it and put it on a table he knew what was inside all his memories from the war, the great wizarding war of 1940 to 1945 was something kept out of the history books, only one such book existed telling the story, there where only a very small number made, one was kept in a deep vault under Gringots and the other hidden by Charles Stewart somewhere in the Americas.

"What do you make of Harry Potter getting into the tournament?" Charles asked

"I don't know there has to be something I… We missed…

It was a shame Alastor wasn't here… But he and Stewart never saw eye-to-eye on several issues back then and as they got older their positions on issues still didn't change.

Back the Harry's chamber, Ron insisted Harry tell him how he got the cup to select a fifth champion, he still claimed he didn't and both boys went to bed angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Weight of Wands.

It was Friday Harry, Hermione and Ron spent the entire potion class trying to ignore Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabe and Goyle from making Harry's predicament worse no matter how many insults they hurled at them Hermione just whispered ignore them under her breath… When push came to shove Ron still disliked the Slytherins more than Harry at this point.

Lunch came and they found their way to the tables when it seemed a lot of schoolmates just ignored them not wanting to sit nearby, except… Though they had company…

"Hi guys" Jonny said…

"Tough day? Is it okay?" Jessie said gesturing to the seat beside them

Hermione nodded wanting the company, Hadji sat beside him while Jonny took a seat beside Hermione and Jessie sat next to Harry, you look like as race would have said… "Something the cat dragged in…" Which in their case the "kneazle dragged in" Hadji said in a matter of fact voice… "My Hadji this place must be growing on you" Jessie said with a smile on her face… "When in Rome…" Hadji smiled looking at two familiar faces smiling back at him from another table, Jonny thought to himself "Man What a Ladies man"

"So whats up? Jonny asked

"Oh nothing… Being insulted for an entire class by Draco Malfoy and his _associates_" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, Harry wondered why Hermione would blurt out something like that to their new friends…

"It couldn't have been that bad" Jessie said tactfully"

"It is… They spent the better part of an hour calling her Mudblood, I suppose you don't know what that is?"

That was it… Jonny's once cheerful disposition slowly turned a bit sour, Hermione judged from his face right he knew what that meant. Hadji cringed a bit, Jonny wasn't the type to be trifled with when he had that look on his face, he hoped his friend could control his temper it was one of those situations where Jonny had a few of his shortcomings something he does out of frustration and a nasty tendency to do something brash and a bit stupid.

He turned his frown upside down… "Well guess what we have potions with you later after lunch" Jonny said resuming his cheerful disposition Jessie and Hadji shot each other looks of understanding what they saw this lunch wasn't over not by a long shot. And there was not much they could do to stop it, they hoped Professor Halley Monroe would understand when this was over.

The Harry and Hermione returned to Professor Snapes basement class room and someone was handing out badges with the words

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY--

THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all

they do - look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be

replaced by another one, which glowed green:

POTTER STINKS!

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Harry. He felt the heat rise in his face and neck.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty." Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but

he wasn't sticking up for Harry either. "Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got

loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up." Some of the anger Harry had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through a dam in his chest. He had reached for his wand before he'd thought what he was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the

corridor.

But another voice cut through the corridor, Salem students stood in the hallway, in the middle of them Jonny Quest he was flanked by two other students the same ones who marched down the great hall in jar like haircuts and behind them four other students not as big but a bit tough looking, two of them started and started to rap their scarves around their heads and all them with a sour expression on their face, those muggle born recognized the style as "GANGSTA" and knew to stand well back this was going to get ugly.

"What did you call her?" He said as he started walking up to him coming within an arms length, it was as though Jonny could reach out and ring his neck like a chicken.

"Mudblood" Malfoy said as his Slytherin goons stood their ground.

"Will you please take it back?" Jonny said diplomatically

"I will not!, No filthy colonial mudblood like YOU is going to tell me to take it back …" Draco said with venom in his voice

Now there are some lines not meant to be crossed specially when faced with someone you don't exactly know, for the first time in his life Draco Malfoy crossed over a line he shouldn't have…

Jonny shot him a stare to stop a rampaging hippogriff… Draco feeling the heat slowly drew his wand his eye looking at

Jonny's wand hand Draco started to point it at him menacingly and it was deathly quiet the students in the room drew back some noticed wands coming out of the sleeves of the Salem students it was droping out of their shirt sleaves as though they always kept them there.

"Draw your wand" Draco said, Harry and Ron drew out theres carefully… Goyle and Crabe and some of the Slytherin drew theres as well.

One of the Salem students with a unmistakeable Texas accent said "What we got here is a good old fashioned Mexican Stand off"

"I said draw your wand!" Commanded Malfoy…

"I Don't need a wand! To deal with pond scum like you!"

Then suddenly before anyone noticed it in a flash Jonny parried Malfoys wand hand sending pointing to the ceiling and the wand twisting into mid air, the last thing Malfoy saw was something pale and fast heading to his face then he saw stars then darkness… Malfoy was knocked out cold Jonny sent his fist right into Malfoys jaw, the jaw shot was perfect race always told him when using your fist use the ground to push your fist with your shoulders, the impact knocking him out cold, it was much stronger that Hermiones own punch a year ago. "He's gonna feel that one in the morning" Ron commented… "Lights out" one of the Salem students said.

Like the proverbial snake or hydra the head was cut off Goyle, Crabbe and all the other Slytherins started to move back as the other Salem students eyed them with great interests their wands at the ready. Jonny stood there looking at them his wand hand still free then sliding down his sleave a long twelve inch wand made of some unidentifiable black wood.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice. Suddenly like magic all the wands of the Salem boys disappeared and into their sleeaves Ron knew he had to find out how they did that very handy to get their wands out in a hurry and tuck them back in.

Snape arrived eyeing Draco Malfoy on the floor out cold. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape

pointed a long yellow finger at Crabe.. "Explain" He said…

He started sputtering an explanation,

I saw what happened echoed a voice down the hall, a beautiful olive skinned woman walked down the hall, Professor Halley Munroe just arrived, she was Snapes counterpart.

"One of your students insulted one of my Students with the word mudblood and he drew a wand, my student disarmed him, make no mistake in the Salem institute we do not condone physical assaults on students but neither do we allow racial epithets… Do I make myself clear?" Professor Munroe said with conviction in her voice"

"Quite clear… Now All of you into class" He said in a gruff..

"Jonny after classes see Professor Stewart," Professor Munroe said

"Yes Ma'am"

They all took their seats the subject was about cures for poisons, the Salem students took out their books and computers their cauldrons which much to Hermione looked still similar to theirs but the reading materials they used as well as the computers some of them was pretty much getting used too. to play catch up, they had just finished weather control potions yesterday, Professor Munro always had a thing for these spells, and was know to carry them on a velvet bag tied to her slim waist as well as they had to move a bit about Hermione now sat with Jessie while on the otherside of the table was Harry and Jonny on the far end Ron was with Hadji.

Harry sat there staring at Snape as the lesson began, picturing horrific things happening to him. . . . "Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one. . ." Snape's eyes met Harry's, and Harry knew what was coming. Snape was going to poison him. Harry imagined picking up his cauldron, and sprinting to the front of the class, and bringing it down on Snape's greasy head – It was then when professor Munro sat him a dirty look of offense, it was the same look she earlier gave him.

And then a knock on the dungeon door burst in on Harry's thoughts.

Collin Creevy came through the door and asked for Potter and Quest to be excused from class, Snapes protested a bit but in the end had no choice… He told Potter to get his things and get out of his sight.

For the rest of the class Snapes changed his lessons a bit, after the run in with professor Munro, he knew well enough to stay out of trouble this time resolving not to poison a member of class since it would most likely run a foul with their visitors sensitivity, he resolved to get them start brewing potions and test them by pouring the potion directly on their antidote.

Colin, Jonny and Harry headed upstairs heading to the small assembly of the weighing of the wands dipping into the trophy room. Harry suddenly saw Jonny stop in front of a trophy case, it was one of many he'd seen before but didn't take the time to look at,

There was a picture and a trophy shaped like a golden potion bottle in the front a moving photo of four students, the frame had the colors of the four houses, underneath four names, three stood out in particular, Severus Snape of house Slytherin, Lilly Evans of Gryfindor and Rachel Wildey of Ravenclaw it was a commemorative trophy of four of the best students of 1976.

"Mom… they both said…"

"I didn't know my mom studied here" Jonny said

"Which is she?" Harry asked…

"That's her the blonde beside the redhead, "

From the photo they looked at each other with a smile as the photo looped over and over again, Snapes just looked determined and sullen as always.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked…

"Not until now" Jonny asked…

Harry, Jonny we should be along now they are waitng for us…

"He's right… We'll see it later…" Harry grabbed his shoulder and they started running.

Back in potions class Hermione was brewing her Nightshade poison antidote to the letter as recommended by the book, the others where not doing as good in all respects she was ahead of ALMOST everybody else… That was almost looking towards where Jessie was she seemed to be ahead as she was taking very CAREFULL notes of her findings, Ron from where he stood could tell that Jessie was almost complete… Snapes began to take notice she he walked around the class room looking at every cauldron, that student from salem seemed to be finished he was careful into looking into those eyes. He didn't dare looking to hard.

Who was she he wondered, she looked so much like Lilly he thought, she looked almost like her, it was hard for him to get past that, it was as though a sore opened up. He had seen her with the Salem champion. He began to ask himself again what he was doing was worth fighting for. Memories after memories flashed in his mind again,

"Time is up!" he said silently and took a flask of the nightshade poison to test their antidotes in normal cases adding the poison to the antidote should render the poison neutral and not change the color. Out of all the students only two managed to make the right antidote… Well more or less…

"I suppose Miss Granger has finally met her match, and you are?" Snapes asked

"Jessie Bannon"

"Well miss Bannon tell me how did you come up with the right mixture..

Jessie's explanation to a few seconds, she in the meantime injected a few of her own observations taking to account a few variable such as the temperature of the fire and the correct mixture of the final ingredients and how they where sliced some of it referencing her experiences with weather changing potions…

Snapes seemed thrown for a loop, if he thought Hermione Granger by-the-book- know-it-all, Jessie Bannon seemed to have a sort of natural talent. Something he tried to pass to Lilly. Then he thought, she could be related to Lilly Evans but that was remote the closest family she knew was that despicable Petunia Evans the same one that raised young Potter. There had to be a link. And he had to find out.

Coming out of potions class Hermione felt a bit depressed, it was maybe the first time someone had actually showed her up in class, feeling a bit bitter and run down she resigned herself to walk back to Gryfindor tower to catch up on a few lessons.

Behind him Ron walked quietly heading back as well to the common room, Hadji and Jessie where heading back to the seaplane for some study time,

"So what did you think about the mixed potions class?"

"Not bad Hadj but I think I should have studied up more, I was lucky that time?"

"How?"

"I sort of mixed up the first two ingredients" Jessie explained.

Snapes watched them walk down the hall his mind bothered this was a distraction Karkarov was adamant they would have to speak and soon.

After the Champions where let go after the photos and the interviews with Rita Skeeters column me myself and I. They started the inspection of wands… Olivander started with Fleur's Wand.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Olivander and handed him her wand. "Hmm..." he said. nine and a half inches. . . inflexible.. rosewood.. . and containing. . . "An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's"

Harry made a point of telling Ron, but remembered they where not in exactly good terms since he told him he didn't enter the tournament.

Then Cedric Diggory, one of his own from male unicorn that almost gored him. Twelve and a quarter inches. . . ash. . . pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition well polished...

Harry unsuccessfully tried to polish his own wand but sort of failed with a look from Fleur, then Krum was next showing his Gregorivich hornbeam and dragon heartstring, and Krum nodded "Rather thicker than one usually sees. . . quite rigid. . . ten and a quarter inches. . . He tested it "AVIS" and a sound like it came from a gun came out of one end and birds came out.

Next came Jonny Quest he walked up to Olivander and extended both his arms downwards, like two shaft knives two wands came out from his forearms, and onto his hands. He saw some of them gasp, if he was back home nobody would notice it since it was quite fashionable to have wands concealed in your forearms a lot easier to pull out when needed.

He handed them both to Olivander, his eyes twinkled as he handed them over, it was something he hadn't seen very much of "Pine" he declared actually "maine eastern white pine" Jonny declared matter of factly.

"Correct, he said both are identical 12 inches relatively stiff with a core of a Eagle Pheonix. And what's this? He said taking both into his hand and pointing at the lower shaft covered with a dark hard but glossy material in them are the the hallmarks RB. Olivander had heard and seen and read of those makers known in the Americas as the RUSH Brothers of San Francisco USA. What caught is attention was with sort of finger holes into the handle which was made of a kind of synthetic wood like material. He had heard of new world wands a lot of them studied ways to make powerful wands and in the course tried to find ways to control it." Olivander looked at it thoughtfully, he exclaimed LUMOS suddenly a bright shaft of light erupted from the tip it was blueish white cutting through the class room he held it down the hall and the light was more like a spear. Then he tried the secondth wand taking in it in his wand hand he proclaimed "Accio book Jonny" The book on the otherside of the classroom bolted and shot to Jonny, he caught it fast and put it on the table, "these two wands are in good condition"

He handed Jonny back his wands he twirled them around his index fingers and some unseen mechanical devices pulled them back into his sleeves.

After pictures where taken they where all let go, Jonny resolved to find Hermione. Ron was no where to be seen, they still didn't talk to each other after the little spat a few days ago, Ron still fumed on how harry got the goblet of fire to pick him and Cedric Diggory at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Homecoming

He resolved to eat dinner at the great hall… Alone…

He quietly ate, in the distance Jonny waved at him, following them was Jessie and Hadji, they started talking about what they discovered…

"Harry can you help me finding more about my Mother?" Jonny asked…

"Sure" Harry answered, he also wanted to know about his own.

It was somewhat obvious he had already told his other two friends.

They where going to need some help, Harry knew it was Hermione who knew the library upside down, there was still a chance she was in the common room, finishing his meal he headed upstairs to the tower followed closely behind Jonny and Jessie, Hadji headed back to keep an eye on the boat, the way things where going they where going to have to sneak back into the flying boat.

He found Hermione sure enough in the common room, he began to tell her about what they found earlier in the day, she was a bit surprised.

"Well the best place I can think of where we can find is Alumnus section in the Library"

Harry knew what this meant they where going to have to play hide in the cloak to get around Filch and the ever so friendly Librarian, he thought sarcastically they headed downstairs.

And Hermione told them where they had to go and what they had to do… Jonny was glad Hadji was at the boat he would be the first to tell them they where looking for trouble, skulking around another's schools library was a BAD idea… At least Jessie was all for it she was curious as well about Jonny's Mom she couldnt say it but she was more than intrigued.

The four headed to the library wing,

They where at the base of the stairs and spotted a place where they could slip into the cloak of invisibility, like so many times before Harry pulled it over his head and disappeared his hand calling out to the other three, this was going to be a tight fit he thought.

Jonny held out his hand to signal them he wasn't coming he looked left and right reached out behind him and pulled out a black cloth ski-mask, a set of gloves and an ordinary pair of eyeglasses and pulled it on he closed up his jacket closing all the buttons it made him look like a burglar. He extended his arm and out came again the wand, he tapped his watch twice and disappeared from view.

Hermione was caught off guard with a gasp, he disappeared as well.

"I wish I brought mine," He heard Jessie say,

"Forget something?" Jonny asked, if there was a time not to forget anything this was it.

"My watch…" She said

"What watch?" Hermione asked

"What Jonny is wearing…" An invisibility watch…

Hermione has heard of hats and cloaks but a suit was something a bit different.

"Jonny's watch it has a invisibility charm once used it turns the person wearing it his clothes and most of everything he wears invisible, theres a catch though you have to be fully sealed up"

"Lets go guys" They heard Jonny say

Heading thought the portrait gallery they watched as the Hogwarts students started to head to their individual common rooms, even the other students headed back the lights started to dim, For Harry they kept moving slowly in the darkness Jonny moved on ahead the eyeglasses he wore where specially charmed they allowed him to see in complete darkness it was like looking through a phlorophecent green haze.

They ended up in the front of the restricted section, the alumnus books where at the back WAY back, getting through the lock was going to be the hard part, Just as Harry was going to suggest a way through, Jessie pulled out something from a pouch attached to her waist, it was a freezing spell she smiled and handed to Hermione and told to pour it in, Hermione poured it in and the lock froze Jonny pulled it off and opened the door for them and they walked inside…

"Do not touch anything, Madam Pince Curses books in this section"…

Carefully they moved across the library, no telling what kind of curses these books have, at the end of the stacks another door it was strangely unlocked the thick film of dust on the door knob suggested no one had opened it in years it was too easy… Harry thought. They opened the door, behind it a large section of year books each one sorted by years and on the wall a large filing drawer full of filing cards.

"I suppose we split up" Hermione said"

"Right" Harry said… pulling out his wand and saying "Lumos"

From Jonny's back pouch he produced three head mounted magical "Everlight" flashlights, it was something they carried on frequent trips, the last time he had used it was back on a trip to Arizona. He handed one to Jessie and the other to Hermione, Hermione shot a look of confusion and Jessie demonstrated by putting it on her head and flicking it on.

The light was bright and seemed the right color for reading, she would have to ask where the two got it and she could really use one, Hermione thought.

They split up Harry and Jessie went to check the index cards cabinets and Hermione and Jonny started looking through the year books.

Jessie and Harry looked over the stacks it was sorted by family names, it was so extensive, they spent a second walking past all the letter AA to AZ and the BA to BZ, Jessie stopped when she had to know… When Jonny showed them his Moms picture another picture across the hall.

She had to know… She pulled the BA stack open and inside file cards, Harry watched Jessie with interest sort through the name, then stopping then she found what she thought she was looking for the card read Billius Bannon class of 1920 enclosed was a faded black and white photograph, it bore a striking resemblance to…. Her dad, Harry heard her swear in of all things FRENCH she stepped back to the table behind them and pulled out Jonny's Laptop and opened it, it came on and she put the card on it and tapped it, Harry watched as the letters glowed with a green light and a perfect copy appeared on screen. She gave it back to Harry to return and followed him back to the card files,

"Found it" said Hermione and Jonny found the book it was dated from 1975, they took it back to Jonny's Laptop and started looking for it inside the same picture they found in the classroom, Harry returned with another file card this time it bore the name Wildey, Rachel.

"This is it" Harry said

Jonny began to read it to them it was much like opening his own book to his past…

Rachel M. Wildey place of birth Wiltshire, England, Father John Wildey, Mother Lilith Malfoy. This name froze them where they stood….

Jonny… Jonny was a MALFOY…

The first one shocked was Hermione, it was no wonder he resembled Draco so much, Jonny had "slugged" his own cousin, he began to dig about who Rachel M. Wildey was Hermione would tell him about the plight and of muggleborns. This sent Hermione back to the stacks, out of the darkness Jessie appeared and carrying a moldy old book.

Jessie opened it a picture dated from the the 1900s. She was shocked to see it, a line up of quiditch players one of them a seeker named Billius Bannon, he was almost the splitting image of her Father… Jonny's jaw almost dropped to the stone floor.

"Jessie… That's Race!, Look at the year" Jonny said as he gave a long whistle,

then she punched up the card she stored earlier…

It was like coming home, she knew little about the Bannons where they came from, she began to wonder more about Bilius Bannon was and how he connected to the Bannons in America, Hermione came back with Harry holding another set of books hopefully with more information about Rachel M. Wildey. Jessie handed the book to Hermione and Harry she pulled out of her pocket a picture of father and gave it to them…

It could have been almost the same person… Harry thought… Then it struck him he had seen that photo in Rons room for years…

"I know who that is… Its Billius Bannon a keeper from the Chudley Cannons way back in the 1900s…"

Hermione, Jonny and Jessie looked at him quizzically, This was more of Ron's department. Harry thought

Hermiones face brightened up "If he was a well known Quiditch player then there must be something about him at the periodicals section"

The clock in the great hall struck 9, they four knew they had to get out now, pressing all the documents they found on the computer they packed it in and left the library on the way repairing the broken lock and hoped they wouldn't run into Filtch, they bid each other goodbye and headed back to their own common rooms and off to bed…

For Jonny and Jessie the walk back to the flying boat was a quiet one, lost in their own thoughts, jonny wished he knew or someone told him before that he had so reprehensible relatives, and for Jessie she wondered how she fit into the bannon family tree the strong resemblance was there but there HAD to be more…

They neared the door to the seaplane then it swung open, out stepped Professor Stewart.

"Having a late night walk, aren't we Mister Quest and Miss Bannon, I have heard from Professor Munroe about the little run in with the Malfoy boy…"

"But Jonny…" Jessie stammered in

"Yes thank you Miss Bannon, I am aware of what happened, off to bed" He said in full authority

Jessie shrugged and shot Jonny, Your on your own look, Jonny turned to the professor and expected the worst, The professor showed him inside and told him "My office"

Jonny Quest has always had a strange relationship with the headmaster, he was the first one a side from his father who told him who or what he was, he was one Professor Quests old friends from way back.

They entered into the deep bowels of the seaplane its floors covered with varnished wood parquets and its hallway gleaming brushed aluminum as recessed lighting gave it a soft glow, his office was directly behind the cockpit it was set in fine wood parquet with soft blue carpets a fine oak desk fastened to the floor along with three large arm chairs bolted onto the floor.

Jonny took a seat as Professor Stewart turned his back to him and enjoyed the breeze from outside the window, it was nice night the professor thought he wondered if he should tell him what he and Dumbledore spoke of after the Potter boys name was selected.

"Jonny it has recently come to my attention that you have been seen with the Potter boy and his two friends"

"Yes is there something wrong about that sir?"

"No my boy, Its okay that you are making friends with Harry Potter… Just remember he is the boy that lived"

"He seems okay" Jonny said

"Sir I have never asked you about my Mother…"

Professor Stewarts suddenly turned to him…

"I gather you know"

"Yes sir, I do…"

"I suppose one of the benefits of being friends with Potter…"

Jonny began to pull out the copied papers he got from the library and handed it to the professor, he accepted it and read through it… "Yes its true… This is all true you are related to the Malfoy boy"

"Please tell me where my mother fit in all of this?"

Professor Stewart turned and walked to one of the seats across from him and sat down.

"Well it was a long time ago, you see during the 1970s your mother studied here at Hogwarts as you know she is a ravenclaw Dumbledore introduced her to me during her fifth year she was set to move to America and would study with us for her NEWTS that's when she met your Father who was already studying magical phenomena"

Jonny listened intently not saying a word

"Why didn't my Father tell me about her?"

"I don't know but I gave her away at their wedding, maybe because it was to painful for him to remember her."

"What can you tell me about her?"

"She was quite studious, and was friends with James Potter and his lot, I believe they where called the Marauders one of her friends was Lily Evans here she is… Harry's Mother… From what she told me they where good friends…"

Jonny spent a few more minutes with the professor, he was let go without talking about the altercation with Draco Malfoy…

When Harry got back to his room a Barn Owl delivered a letter for him, a meeting was setup for 22nd of November Gryfindor common room.

The next day, waking up and heading to Great hall for breakfast Harry ran into Hermione reading up on some papers and periodicals about their new found friends, Jessie and Jonny wandered in to join them, they had the option of eating here or at the sea plane but they opted to meet with their friends, looking to the table it seemed they where not alone as well Professor Stewart sat beside Professor Dumbledore speaking in hushed tones eyeing them from time to time, Harry and Jonny noticed it as well. Hadji was with them and they started talking about their little adventure last night he was a bit stunned to find Jonny and Jessie had roots here at Hogwarts it was a coming home of sorts for them.

Before they headed to their own classes they resolved to meet later in the day to talk about it some more, later in the day Hermione passed by the periodical section to go through a few papers, she got a pretty fair stack of leather bound Daily Prophet newspapers.

The five soon gathered in the great hall after last class and Hermione passed about the five daily prophet compilations, for Jonny going through hundreds of mind numbing pages was a bit much, he wished they used wizard computers like his own to compress all of these papers.

"Guys I fond something" Hadji exclaimed…

"What did you find?" Jonny asked

"A marriage notice…" Hadji said as he turned the leather book around…

Jonny read through it… A wedding was scheduled at Chudley the wedding of Billius Bannon to Guinivere Weasley…

"Guinevere… Ginny… Ginny Weasley…" Hermione exclaimed. Which by some coincidence Ginny Weasley passed behind them…

"Yes Hermione…" She said…

Hermione almost jumped… "Oh Ginny have a look at this I think we found something, Ginny sat down beside her and looked at the book, she sounded thoughtful and gestured to her twin brothers a few feet down the hall... They casually came on by and Ginny gestured to the book…

"You know George I think it may be…"

"I think so as well…"

"Yup, its great Aunt Ginny" the two chorused…

"Great Aunt Ginny?" Jessie asked…

"Ginny, Fred George… This Jonny, Hadji and Jessie…" Hermione introduced them…

They gave them nods and Hermione didn't need to explain where they came from, since their uniforms where different from regular Hogwarts tie and sweaters.

"Great aunt ginny she's the last female weasley, that's who ginny here is named after."

"So you see Jessie, as far as this evidence suggests you are a WEASLEY…" Hermione said matter of factly.

Looking at the clip of Billius Bannon with the Modern Race Bannon there was a remarkable similarity and Jessie did have the trademark Read hair but wasn't as gangly and didn't have much freckles maybe due in part that she was still a Bannon…

"I do think Dad would like to meet you" Ginny said

The twins turned to Hermione and Jessie reading through the old moth eaten old editions of the daily prophet again, then to the sports page was something a bit alien to Hermione and handed it Jonny and Harry it was right Billius Bannon again it confirms it, he had been one of the seekers during the hayday of the chudley cannons if Ron was around he could tell them all they could want to need to know more about Billius Bannon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Broomsticks and Hoverboards

It was Saturday, for many of the students the trip to town of Hogsmeade was a treat a chance to get away from the school. Jessie had just gotten a pass for Hogsmeade, Jonny and Hadji were busy playing around in Questworld on Jonnys Wizarding Computer along with most of the boys, she considered weather she should go alone.

As she started down the road to hogsmeade she took some time looking at the English countryside, knowing that she was walking along the same path used by her ancestors Billius Bannon and Guinevere Weasley she began to ask herself what kind of life they led. Where they happy did they live full lives?

It was as though things changed for her, she wondered if she'd tell Mom and Dad, she smiled to herself knowing something they didn't but sooner or later she would.

Walking down the road ahead of her two girls where walking down the road one of them turned to look who was behind them, it was her distant cousin Ginny, she gestured to her they stopped and she caught up with them.

"Hi…"

"Heading of to hogsmeade as well?"

"Yes, It would be a good time to look around, to see some of the countryside"

"We'll be glad to show you around Hogsmeade" Ginny charmed in brightly"

"Thanks" Jessie said with a smile

It was the same road they had gone down, for Jessie this was rather new, in the distance she could see the train station and the track looking back she still could see the goose resting on the loch.

"Where's Jonny?" Hermione asked

"At the goose working on some Project" Jessie said as she made a face

"Yes boys and their toys…" Ginny said understanding

They headed past Hogsmeade station and past the three broomsticks and right into Honeydukes, Jessie was down right surprised on the amount of sweets in the store, she couldn't help but buy some, food back the the goose was getting a bit plain, Jessie took out her money, she looked at them confused she couldn't tell which was which her hand outstretched, Ginny helped her, Jessie knew she whould need help learning more about wizarding Britain, at least back home the dollar was still the dollar.

Leaving Honeydukes they peered into the windows of Zonkos, boys where milling about looking for jokes and other parlor tricks, they spied the three weasley boys messing around, they walked on past and headed to Scrivenshafts to buy Jessie a Quill she wanted something different and a good Quill would be a great memento of her trip, back home they used muggle pens and pencils, which was easier to conceal, however there where still optional calligraphy classes which she took, but used a sign pen which was a gift from Doctor Quest.

Inside there was a large selection of quills all color and sizes but there was some specialized pens like a quick quote quill, smart answers quill, and a dicta-quill, Jessie opted for a red and green quill feathered quill and three ink bottles it was going to be quite a while since she would come back. The three took their time at Gladrags, Jessie could decide she needed something to "blend in" since her large pink over shirt leotards and trainers, it would look in style back at Maine but back here she sort of stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Where we going next?" Ginny asked the two girls,

"Well how about something to drink" Jessie asked

"Three choices… Madam Puddifoots, Hogshead or the three broomsticks" Hermione said…

"Madam Puddifoots is closer" Ginny suggested…

The walk to Madam Puddifoots was indeed closer walking up they peered inside… It was almost empty, at least it was quiet inside, not to many trysting students, Jessie thought it was just plain tacky. But kept her piece at least it was quiet the quick peak at the three broomsticks told them the place was packed.. Taking a seat by the corner they ordered.

"Is it just me, Professor Moody just creeps me out" Jessie said

"Well he's been an auror for the longest time, got to him"

"An Auror?" Jessie asked her eyebrows met

"A dark wizard catcher, he usually gives dad trouble" Ginny said

"OH! Like a WIB"

"Whats a W.I.B?" Ginny asked

"Well WIB, they stand for Wizards In Black, they dress in black suits and ties and eye glasses and drive around in special cars, they help keep us secret much like your aurors"

"Jessie… Tell me about your teachers…" Hermione asked…

"Well you've met Professor Stewart our headmaster who also is our Dark Arts Defense teacher, Professor Munroe our potions teacher, you haven't met Professor Jackman our Physical Education teacher…

"What's that?" Ginny asked…

"Well he teaches in your terms as Muggle Physical education classes, basketball, football, fencing, track and others muggle games and the coach for the Quidditch and Quodpot teams."

It would take Hermione a few seconds to explain to Ginny what basketball and American football is and a further time to explain how this related to how wizards relate to muggles. Jessie on the other hand listened intently quietly she wondered how witches and wizards got by without getting discovered.

"Tell me about professor Snapes…" Jessie asked

"Snapes… He always hated Harry, Ron and Hermione, always let Malfoy and his goons do what they want." Ginny said

"He bugs me… Snapes really bugs me" Jessie said

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"I don't know, its just when ever he's around he… I cant really say… Its just strange… He's just creepy" Jessie explained…

"Snapes has always been creepy… Hermione offered.

"That's true" Ginny said.

"Jessie? Why did Jonny react like he did?" Hermione asked

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked as she took a drink of tea

"You know back in the dungeon"

"Um… You see it's a bit complicated."

"Like how complicated?" Hermione asked

"Well a few years ago Jonny found a few letters from his mother you know…"

"I see" Ginny nodded

"He let me read some of it… It mentioned how she was mistreated by classmates. She was called a blood traitor and a friends of mudbloods and worse, we found out what that meant, it got so bad that's one of the reasons she left England.

Hermione looked at each other and understood, Rachel M. Wildey's parents her Father is most-likely a halfblood marrying a pureblood was what made her life hard. No wonder he reacted so badly… Hermione thought if she was in a bad position, Jonny was in a worse position. Maybe that's why he showed so much contempt against Slytherins and Purebloods as doubly so to Malfoy.

"Being related to Draco Malfoy isn't exactly a barrel of laughs" Hermione sniffed

"I do admit Jonny was quite stunned to find out about distant relatives" Jessie said

"I know what you mean Jessie. I don't expect Uncle Lucius inviting Jonny Quest to tea" Ginny offered

"Lucius Malfoy?" Jessie asked them

"Oh… Its Draco's Father…" Ginny said

"Is he that bad…" Jessie asked.

"The worst" Hermione added

Then Hermione started to talk about what happened in the last three years excluding what happened to ginny two years ago. Something Ginny still feels uncomfortable about.

To lighten the mood Ginny asked "So… Tell me about Salem?"

"Whats to tell, Me, Jonny and Hadji live in the dormitories Mondays Evenings to Friday afternoon, we head home to the quest compound at Maine and back by school before 9am. Of course we have some excitement every now and then, we get visitors from other schools"

"Other schools?" Hermione asked her brow furling and eyes flashing

"Yes… Waverly high in New York state, San Francisco Magical Academy and last but not least, the Ipswich Academy just next door…" Jessie said with a smile…

For Hermione it was logical with the size of the United States it would be logical to be more than one school, their nearest competiton Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches a very exclusive school, very expensive. But compared to Hogwarts it was much smaller and deep set in the middle of london.

They finished tea, got up and started for the door, ducking a side they noticed two familiar faces walking side by side both smiling it was Hadji and one of the Patil sisters!.

They ducked into an alley way and peered inside they took a seat in the corner… The three girls where soon giggling as they headed to the main street. Jessie had never seen Hadji so happy maybe except for that time in New Orleans but this time she was pretty sure that He wasn't dating a youth sucking bat monster!.

For the next two weeks the pair of Hermione and Ginny saw another addition Jessie, it was strange at first Hermione thought that Jessie who had first challeneged her position new full well she deliberately took the mickey out of her in potions class but that wasn't the case, she was just brilliant and didn't think much about it.

The next weekend the supposed trio headed of to hogsmeade for some time together… Jonny was with them feeling like a 4th wheel, They where still very far from the mass of giggling girls that surrounded Cho Chang or the thugs that surrounded Pansy Parkinson, they where just different.

As for Jonny he later found himself surrounded and finally accosted by the Weasley twins with Lee Jordan outside the three broomsticks. They made it inside and the place was full they managed to get a table on the far side. Fred, George and Lee ordered a few butter beers and offered Jonny one,

He drank it, he felt the cold drink at the back of his throat and suddenly felt a warm feeling… Not bad he thought…

They started talking how Hogwarts felt crowded. Then it started to go around girls specifically the girls of bauxbaton they seemed to travel in packs the three planned to go to zonkos to check out the latest shipments of joke supplies.

Later after walking out of Zonkos with Jonny buying a small pack of dungbombs and a few packs of wet start fireworks, that's when they noticed Jonny carrying something looking like a flat board across his back.

"Jonny whats that?" Lee Jordan asked

"Oh this it's a hoverboard?"

"A hoverboard? The twins asked…

Yes… Jonny pulled it out of his back , it was a nicely carved piece of wood about 9 inches long with one end tapered and the other end flared…

"What does it do?" Lee Jordan asked

"Well" Jonny smiled he drop it on the ground and before it hit, he said "UP" much like a broom he jumped on and he sped away accelerating, he pushed the bottom to whip it around suddenly with so much maneuverability they thought was going to fall off, he headed back to them and stopped before them and kicked the rear section till it landed in his hand…

"Wicked they yelled"

"How high does it go?" Fred asked

"Not much higher than the ground say five inches cruising at most" They started to frown a bit, "but this board has another trick it can jump up to at least ten feet with proper practice"

"Wicked" The three chorused, they found themselves walking back across the road looking for some place to test the board, they watched as Jonny did tricks he called kick flips, ollies and a hand stand, he would love to show them more but they needed to find a large enough park.

While teaching the three the subtle nuiances with the board, he turned on a simple charm that gave the board and its users instant balance, so called trainers perfect for first timers… He explained the balancers where used for basic balancing and cruising it limited the number of tricks on it since it practically glued one foot on the board, till you told it to let go. Finding an abandoned barn on the otherside of town, Jonny showed them how to jump a barn, it seemed to look easy, Jonny sped down the run and got enough speed, bent his knees and pushed off the ground the board lept up suddenly sending him up 20 feet high landing on the old roof, he did a side board slide and flipped backwards, on the edge he jumped again this time doing a backflip landing with his knees bent it was perfect he flipped the board over and the three rushed to him all itching for a go…

After all three got a try almost none of them got off properly, Jonny told them more practice to master the board it took him months to get his first trick right, It took more balance than any of the twins was willing to admit they did this in a small field just outside hogsmeade

That Sunday morning Jonny thought to bring out one of his hoverboards and his larger skyboard to the Quidditch pitch was empty. He had dressed in the flying suit, which looked like a large flight suits with boots that came attached with shin and knee guards, he hadn't pulled on his chest protection which sort of looked like amercian rugby gear, what set it different was the helmet, it was in fact a fighters helmet complete with visor, in it was agreed on by his schoolmates a game of Quid-X, which was a game recently gaining popularity in the Wizarding game community, Quodpot was traditional but the newer generation not wanting to play around with an exploding quod decided to adopt a different game. Quid-X was designed less than a decade ago. By two brothers that lived in one of those gated communities in Southern California the community known as East-West Palms had itself a large skate park, when one day one of the Shaw Brothers watched skate and hoverboarders play around a skate park, then what would happen if they added a few quidditch hoops and "borrowing" their Great Grand Fathers Quidditch kit put up the first Quidditch-X game later shortened to Quid-X, it happened one hot summer weekend it started with only the local kids and families watching, the Wizarding Newsies saw it and covered it WTN or Wizarding Television Network, the rough equivalent of the Wizarding wireless, soon it didn't take long for families to be boothing in… Boothing in was roughly equal to the floo, but instead of using fireplaces they used specially marked closed telephone booths, it linked into fireplaces as well. As the next day approached more people arrived to watch the game, by the end of the second day four hundred people came and the game took hold.

Overnight the game the Brothers Shaw invented spawned hundreds of Quid-X pitches, the game was patented and improvements made such as making a larger field, the patent made the two brothers rich, not bad coming from a family of nine and who's father sold Wizarding computers for a living.

The others from his school was supposed to meet him this morning, he had missed a few games, he qualified as captain but opted for reserve since a lot of his time was spent on expeditions with his Father, today they had game on since a few of them needed to keep their edge.

Jonny noticed someone was already there, he couldn't tell who it was but it was definitely a she, she wore red quidditch robes as far as he could tell, she was up 75 feet and she pulled some maneuvers that was impressive, he had to know who it was, he set his skyboard down and it hovered on its own, he climbed on and tied down the straps leaned forward and the board moved forward, he leaned back and the board climbed on its own accord.

He began to chase her, in the early morning light he could tell her hair was blaze of fire red and she turned to look to him, he barely saw her face in the mass of wind swept hair he did see though she wore a pair of goggles that covered her eyes.

She turned to see she wasn't alone, the figure had a helmet and she recognized it as one of the boards used by Salem students, she smiled to herself and went into a steep dive. Jonny smiled and knew it was a her… He dived after her, she looked behind and saw no one, she must have lost him in the dive. She looked up and saw a smiling face looking at him, he was completely upside down and smiled at her, she said "oh" surprised but kept her nerve as he kept up with her on the dive…

"I think we should climb don't ya think?" He said

"She nodded and they broke out of the climb and he climbed back up suddenly doing barrel rolls, overhead she landed winded she watched as him extend the board out and drifted it aside to a stop.

He came to her she was now standing on the field her broom over her shoulder…

"That was nice flying" Jonny said

"Thanks…" She said as she pulled of the flying hat, and goggles…

The quiditch field seemed to be a bit under equipped for their needs they where lucky that some of their special equipment was portable enough to be brought aboard the goose.

The field was about right in size and length but it lacked support for the hoverboards they needed to put some endzone aerial ramps and a center jump ramp, standing back to back they held out their wands with the right words they setup the field in a few seconds. it was going to be a four a side Quid-X, the balls they used was similar to quidditch equipment but they didn't use a snitch since they ran light on players it was a time regulated game.

In a few aspects they where the same and some different. The use of hoverboards was a big difference, they where as fast as brooms but could pull high g-force drifts, on the ground where high speed hoverboards that could only jump to fifty feet but didn't fly their advantage was sudden switch back turns that where so fast the change in direction was a blur, for Jonny he specialized in the Hoverboard and often played chaser, in its essence the game was similar to qudditch same size of field except they used different equipment like the skyboard and the hoverboard,

Each team is made up of eight players, consisting of four Chasers either equipped with a skyboard or hoverboard there was no fast and hard rule on what they used, it was much like picking your poison, if a majority road on hoverboards the game would be ground level and extremely fast turns and switch backs could be made so fast it could baffle the competion, if the majority ran on skyboards the game would be similar to quiditch if there was a fifty fifty split it would turn into a highspeed 3 Dimensional game since the quaffle would be bounding at different heights.

The two Beaters also had the option of using Skyboards or Hoverboards, more often than not they would use Skyboards since they needed speed, it wasn't unheard of for a beater to use Hoverboards owing to the fact they could reposition much faster than Skyboards that needed a certain amount of space to turn due to its added length.

A Keeper would usually use a Specially designed flat hoverboard, designed to jump slide and hover but couldn't fly very fast, some keepers also used Long Skyboards, these where long boards similair to the length of windsurfers boards, some used them with enough skills to block quaffles. Keepers where heavily padded and carried thick padding akin to Hockey players they defended the rings by either blocking it with a hand, their board or with their body, and one Seeker the seeker had also the option to use a skyboard which was normal but some seekers used hoverboards normaly thought as poor choice since it had limited flight, but some surprising upsets have been brought about by a timely jump onto a snitch by a very talented seeker.

The eight set off and the balls where released the quick warm up felt good the chilly weather got to him bad if he had any chance at all in getting through the first task he had to be 100 percent.

Flying low over the ground it was sort of a quick game of pass the quaffle running crossing patterns while the beaters ran defensive scrimmages beside the quaffle carrier the bludger balls where still in the box, the point of this was to get down the plans on the official play book… The run around felt good after a few ten minutes they took a short break while some of the boarders pulled a few practice stunts on the ramps, a lot of the tricks they pulled they got off ESPN and extreme game magazines, of course doing them on high performance hoverboards added another dimension of extremeness…

The cheering was getting raucous as the stunts got crazier and crazier, the Weasley twins had seen the late five minutes of the game and watched the crazy moves on the board they had half the mind to go grab their brooms and show them how it was done, in a few minutes the sidelines started to fill up with spectators, some Gryfindors some hufflepuffs and a few ravenclaws, among them several of Hogwarts Quidditch teams, they started another game which was pass the quaffle again but this time the stunts where starting to get out of hand, they watched as one of the beaters did a high speed hand stand, that got a few applauses then he signaled his seeker and with a few quick hand signals they started what they called a peregrine feint, it was a defensive maneuver that started a with a high speed climb and a twisting corkscrew with only feet to spare, when they were just several feet from the ground they spotted stage two of the two chasers flying at high speed the pass had to be perfect coming up from behind the hoverboard chaser made a jump with only a few feet to spare they passed the quaffle only a few noticed it and before they knew it the quaffle was in the ring.

After the run they stopped for a break the ramps where summoned together to form a simple half pipe, hoverboards where brought out then the insanity began, aerial insanity to be exact, lip tricks, 360 and 540 varials and twists, japan air as well as grabs. And many other tricks.

But among the crowd their where some faces that didn't like what was going the Slytherin team, Quidditch for the year was canceled but that didn't mean they couldn't play, what they where doing was a travesty. These Americans come here to show off… They had to be taught a lesson…

And he was going to be the teacher… Draco Malfoy relished the thought in kicking Jonny Quest on his bloody behind…

Harry noticed what was going on the quidditch field, he knew he had to find out, pulling on his clothes he headed downstairs and to the quidditch field, the Gryfindor stand was filled with classmates and on the corner Hermione was reading a book as usual but what wasn't usual was the book was a skyboard manual each one with moving pictures of some maneuvers…

"I didn't fancy you a sports fanatic" Harry said

"Its just amazing what those boards do, she said factly," She showed him an extremely hard maneuver called a 540 varial

Harry preferred to watch it live, he turned to one of the boxes and noticed Krum was watching the insane tricks, he still had that gruff look and tried to look a bit unfazed the game ended soon…

"Ok what now?" Jonny asked…

"I say we let the bludgers loose and give them a real show…" Sean Stone said,

Jonny regarded Sean, he was one of the better beaters, he had nerves of steel but didn't look it, he was gangly and when not in uniform was one of the more scholarly players…

Harry suddenly saw from the right side of the field, the Slytherins step onto the field wearing full quiditch gear… He saw Jonny turn and turned and his boys formed on him. He had to get down there…

Harry and Hermionie headed to ground level right onto the Quidditch pitch…

"Well well well… Quest it seems, Potter here has new competition for attention, do you think your fancy aerial insanity can hold up against us?" Malfoy said

Jonny turned his back to consult with his "boys" okay were done here lets get back we've had enough fun"

"Jonny we can take them" Mike malone the barrel chested beater said

"Where here to foster cooperation and not start world war three" Jonny said…

Suddenly Harry was by his side… "Jonny, becareful Malfoy and his goons play dirty" he chimed in

"Don't play them Jonny, you'll get into trouble" Hermione told him,

"Don't worry guys we where just leaving" Jonny said

Jonny told his boys they where leaving and that was that, the others somewhat knew and saw after the last match up it could only get worse… much worse…

"Malfoy… The field is yours… We have other pressing engagements…" He yelled across to him, the two beaters took out their wands to disassemble their gear…

"See I knew it… Colonist mudbloods are afraid and all show at least Potter and Granger are in good company…"

Suddenly walking to them was Proffessor Stewart the team sort of cringed what have they done wrong? They where leaving the field to avoid a possible fight…

"Mr. Quest…"

"Yes Professor… A challaenge has been issued… Your backing down…"

"Yes sir before this gets out of hand…"

"Commendable… But you have my consent to play them I trust you will not let this get out of hand…"

"But sir?... " Jonny said imploringly

"That's the end of that… If you wish not to play because you have problems with one of the players I understand" the Proffessor Stewart offered

Professor Stewart knew Jonny Quest wouldn't back down from a fight,

"Professor Stewart" Harry asked…

"Yes… I came to warn Jonny about Malfoy… They play dirty…"

"I am well advised of that and I thank you for the assistance" Professor told him and nodded across the field to Dumbledore and Snape.

They exchanged a few words a lot of it Harry could make out, then Snapes and Dumbledore was later joined by Karkarov, Dumbledore signaled Stewart and they headed to the center of the field…

"What are they talking about?" Jonny asked Harry.

"I don't know but this looks serious" Harry said

They watched as they where joined by Madame Maxine, they seemed to agree on something and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Stewart started walking to them, Barty Crouch and Madame Maxine started walking to the stands leaving Snapes and Karkarov together to talk with Malfoy and the other Slytherins.

The two headmasters turned to them, Stewart spoke first…

"Okay boys, Karkarov wanted in and things got sort of interesting we have thirty minutes to get sorted, this will be a match with Gryfindors and Salem Blackbirds versus the Slytherin and the Bulgarian Black Eagles.

Getting sorted was the line ups, among the Blackbirds a large group of them where second liners, they started through the list they needed eight players. Dumbledore decided that Jonny and Harry would be co captains and within 10 minutes a select number of Hogwarts players where on the field, there where four frontline Salem players

In discussion they messed around with the line up a bit.

Potter was playing Seeker as usual on his usual Firebolt

Jonny was playing Beater on his Skybolt Skyboard

Fred was playing Beater

Oliver Wood was playing keeper

George for the first time plays chaser

Sean Stone played chaser on his SkyKnight skyboard

Mike Malone played chaser switching to a Hornet hoverboard

On the otherside of the field, Draco half protested not letting Krum play, he knew if he did he would get pushed out and he would like to get a chance to get a shot at Potter and Quest.

For this strategy they turned to Jonny, since they where going to be using hoverboards adding some complications to the game. Jonny told them it would best combine their leadership efforts, he would do his best for the offense and hand it over for defense to wood and Harry was on his own as it where.

Looking across the field, the full company of Slytherin where there Malfoy stood a side looking like one of the Keepers… And of all people standing ready to play was… VICTOR KRUM…

This was trouble… They thought… From the stands, Hermione and Ron looked on, Ron was stunned Harry and Jonny If he was playing they where going to be at the fight for their lives.

Time drew near and the referee for the game was a representative of Bauxbaton, she opened the box to release the balls.

Their fear wasn't realized Victor Krum wasn't playing but he would be "coaching"

The balls where released and the first one that got it was George he started across the field heading towards the Slytherins goals, he flew really low knowing the Stone and Malone flew relatively low to the ground, behind him the other seekers from slytherin were behind him, on the other end of the field Jonny and Fred where after the Bludgers, They had to keep it out of the hands of Malfoy and his fellow beater.

For now this was the seekers game George started flying low, beside him Sean Stone every step of the way they were blocked by the keepers, they couldn't find Mike who was way up ahead. Then they shot passed him, he started after them his hoverboard easily keeping up with them. They closed in on the goal, George passed it to Sean…

Sean ran with it, as Malfoy hit the Bludger ahead of him sending screaming into his direction, he saw it and pulled a long vertical kick slide, the stopped him on a dime he tossed the ball high, Mike saw it and jumped after it he rotated so he was above the quaffle letting he board soar above him, with a lot of effort he pushed it down doing a front flip as he slowly start to the ground he tossed the quaffle right into the left most scoring hoop.

It was ten points for Gryfindor Blackbirds, the crowd went wild, then it was the Slytherins turn, they ran a sort of familiar pattern five, two chasers where from slytherin and one from Durmstrang, they ran an L shaped pattern high off the ground,. Jonny was after the bludger holding it tight he had to get one of them so one of the guys can run intercept, then out of no where a bludger whizzed by almost clocking him the side of the head.

The group headed of moving at high speed, Harry scanned the sky for the golden snitch, he knew he was up against Krum's Number 2 a second stringer of the Bulgarian team if he was half as good as Krum he was in trouble.

Horrified he watched the Slytherin team pummel their way to the goal. Scoring 10 points, he had to get the snitch Jonny was rubbing his head on the ground got back on his board itching for a fight.

Slowly as the game continued it was getting rougher and rougher, the Blackbirds had a few moves that boarded on illegal, Ron who entered the Quiditch pitch later watched one of the skyboarders whip across the front of a Slytherin chaser it would be described as a Blatching or setting up a collision but instead of flying towards he would shoot high above his head pulling a 360 degree turn that brought him on his tail then he would weave underneath his broom trying to unnerve the poor soul.

One of the Bulgarian approached the ring high with two chasers flying high the keeper knew this was as good as make or break tossing it over handed it sailed toward the outer goal, he skidded the skyboard to use it to block... And it was DENIED! The quaffle bounced off the underside heading to George he grabbed it and tossed it to Mike… Mike grabbed it and started low… Jonny motioned him to run with it… And he did, the other three Slytherin Black Eagles chased after him, Malfoy saw the chance, he could tell Quest was going to watch his "Boy" perfect chance to take him out. Jonny went low moving as low as he could letting Mike run his slip stream, Malfoy flew high over them if he was going to make the toss he would have to make a diving interception.

Malfoy watched him make his toss and dived, he hadn't tossed it by the time he saw him stop suddenly it was quite literally on a knut. Then whip a side, his momentum was so fast he planted his broom on the field and tossed off his broom.

"Go Jonny yelled!"

And the hoverboarder did, the ring was getting larger and larger only to be guarded by the huge keeper, he had to make a split decision choice… High or Low…

High he decided, the launch ramp was getting closer, now another question left right or center, he would make that choice on the fly, hitting the ramp on the edge of the edge of the goal he pulled another back flip holding the quaflle, the keeper flies left seeing his first twist. At the edge of the 360 approaching a 280 he spins a bit in a modified helicopter move letting him throw the quaffle UPSIDE DOWN to the center ring… The crowd went crazy, maybe there was something to all this aerial insanity after all Hermione mused.

Score rolled higher, it was a tight game neither side getting the advantage, a few close calls here and there, soon the score was tied at 270 to 270, Harry thought he spotted something in the other end of the field, he sped towards it picking up speed, Jonny watched as Malfoy got the bludger and sent it screaming to Harry's Direction on the other side of the field another bludger on its own accord was heading in Harry's direction, one thing occurred to him a Potter "pancake" he made his decision in a blink of an eye…

He took off after it, he must have seen the snitch, soon enough the other seeker was after Harry, this was it… He thought. No turning back

Taking to the sky flying higher and higher and faster his board screamed in a ballistic climb he hoped to dive after the bludger and take it off play the other bludger was the problem the little but calculating the distance he had one chance to stop both. Harry didn't know it was coming, all he could do is focus on the snitch, right then and there he was in his own little world, he didn't hear the crowd, he didn't see the field, he didn't see the sky or ground, least of all he didn't notice the two bludgers one behind him and the other ahead of him. He reached out his hand and could almost see himself reaching for it. He touched it and crash!

The whole world went dark…

What happened he asked himself… He opened his eyes and the world slowed down, people where standing around them something Heavy was on him, he could move looking down laying across him somebody landed on him he saw the blond hair, "Get of me MALFOY!" He snarled…

"Ease up Harry, he saved you…" Hermione said

"Malfoy?" He said punch drunk…

"Jonny!" Jessie screamed

People gathered around them he could recognize all of them…

"Looks like he got the worst of it…" Dumbledore said

"Son you okay?" Professor Stewart asked…

"Ungg… That's right Cindy its 23 past the hour and now here's the Buckinghams with kind of a Drag" He said no one understood he was completely punch drunk. Some stifled giggles.

"Man he's wasted" Someone said

Harry's eyes popped open someone's hand was on his face he could tell his vision was clouded… He could see who it was… Did he get it… What happened?

Harry looked at his hand… Inside the Snitch…

"Gryfindor Blackbirds win" Dumbledore declared…

And the spectators just went nuts…

Soon Both boys where carried on stretchers… Followed by Hermione, Jessie, Ginny, Hadji Fred and George they had to follow they where the closest to family they had on field.

Both where laid out side by side on two beds in the medical wing, so what happened? Harry asked…

"You almost got hit by a bludger… Right in the head right behind you back…"

"So why did I go down?" Harry asked…

"Its my fault Jonny said, the second bludger heading right ahead of you, almost made you a pancake, I tried to intercept it… But it was to late the most I could do to delay it, I had to fly right into the first and then tackle you, but it wasn't enough…" Jonny said apologetically

"Cheer up, Jonny you bought him enough time didn't you?" Hermione said

"I did…"

"Well at least we won the game…" Harry said

Suddenly the doors flung open, Professor Stewart came in with Professor Dumbledore came in…

"Mr. Quest that was the dumbest thing I have ever seen, surely you know what is at stake!" Professor Stewart fumed

"Yes professor I know what is at stake, given the choice I would have done it again." Jonny said with spirit and conviction, as he seathed clutching his sore ribs and tail bone.

"At least you didn't get hurt… I trust next time you would take better care of yourself" Professor Stewart said gruffly…

The two of them left the hospital wing and nodded to each other as if understanding and forming a plan…

Hadji had taken out one of the laptops he had used to film the match, and they watched on screen on how Jonny used the skyboard to block the bludger, the board taking the brunt of the first and sending him flying several feet on to Harry while the second bludger barely missed the both of them, the momentum tossed him over the front of the broom and sending them pinwheeling on the ground it took several feet for them to stop both could remember spinning around except bits and pieces.

"So when are we getting out of here" Jonny asked no one in particular he was still sore his right arm was in a temporary sling and his ribs and his leg was sore his flight suit had taken the brunt of the fall and looked the worse for wear…

"Madam Pomfrey said the both of you'll be able to walk out of here tomorrow afternoon" Ginny said.

"Brilliant" Harry said sarcastically as he rubbed his sore backside and his left arm and felt the few lumps on his head.

"Well it could be worse you could have had scars" Hadji said

"At least Chicks dig scars" Jonny said as he giggled wainly

The doors opened again this time the members of the quidditch team came in a mixture of the Salem Blackbirds and Gryfindor team, the blackbirds carried a cooler of butterbeers and other cold drinks…

The party moved from the pitch to the hospital wing. Among the loudest where the Blackbirds…

"Hey Jonny not bad for second stringer eh" Sean said with a big grin on his face

"Heal up buddy, remember Pain heals. Chicks dig scars. Glory lasts forever" Mike said

Red in the face Madam Pomfrey told everyone to clear out they needed rest they had to be on their feet by tomorrow, still making a racket they left, lagging behind Oliver Wood the captain of Hogwarts team,

He turned to face Jonny, "Jonny not bad I spoke to Professor McGonagal she told me she was impressed and told me to give you this" he handed him a small box, Jonny flipped it open and inside a small pin with the Gryfindor Lion…

"She tells me if you ever went here you'd be getting the pin, Heal up okay?"

Harry recognized the pin he had gotten one like it, It was a Gryfindor Quidditch team pin he got on what seemed to be a lifetime ago, at least Jonny got something out of this he thought.

Their visitors just left leaving both boys in bed Hadji left the laptop and they placed in on a small table, Jonny had his wand out and changed what was on screen he had videos of the entire game, harry asked him to forward the recording to the crash and both tried their best to remember… Frustrated Jonny changed it to the WEN or Wizarding Entertainment Network. It was the equivalent to the wizarding wireless. There was some news about the Goblet of fire tournament and shots of the crash, Harry turned to Jonny to change it but the bit ended… Then there was some news about a plain muggle street magician doing all sorts of tricks and would be soon touring the United States and Europe it turns out the street magican was not a muggle after all but a really talented wizard…

"I didn't know he was a wizard" "Harry said aloud he remembered catching it some of it on Telly at Privett drive but no sooner was it changed by Petunia Dursley.

"Yup", great to watch sometimes you cant tell when he's using real magic or some muggle magicans trick" Jonny said he grinned to himself he knew this place was growing on him.

"You mean he doesn't use actual magic in his act all the time?" Harry said incrediously

"Yeah, met him once at the institute. He likes to keep both Folks and Wizards guessing"

"He's the perfect example of hiding in plain sight, he once told us that's his philosophy he enjoys keeping people spellbound and guessing, I'm even surprised he doesn't teach a class in school" Jonny explained.

For the first time he really understood about hiding in plain sight and their theory of deeper magic its not the ability to make things happen without explanation but the viewers perception to be altered in some way or form weather it be muggle or wizard, to keep them guessing and wondering or in awe.

"Looks like we'll be roommates for a while" Jonny said waving his wand for the computer to shut down. The sky outside was getting dark

"I'll take a quick nap as well" Harry said as he picked up his wand and closed the curtains.

They slept, All Harry saw when he closed his eyes was the flying snitch and how he got it, as for Jonny all he saw was him flying towards the bludger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Waking up the next day and waiting to be released after lunch was a pain, both headed to lunch at the great hall much to the cheers of some Gryfindors and the Blackbirds who came to celebrate the return of the both of them, Harry seemed to get a better reception from the Blackbirds.

The next few days where terrible on him, the first task loomed ahead he had no ideas what they where Ron was, if there was any brightspot in the whole matter was the Quidditch game and the prospect of talking to Sirius. He began to ask himself how he would be able to perform a spell in front of hundreds of students, he had wrote back to Sirius and would meet him in the common room on the day he planned.

Life had gotten more or less difficult Rita Skeeters article on him had appeared on the daily prophet a day after the Quidditch match against the Slytherin Black Eagles, a lot of it about him and so much misquoting by Rita, he would get mocked by Slytherins on the hallway, often by Malfoy. If there was anything he did look out for was Jonny Quest and his group that would often be around.

Jonny had wondered about the first task, he knew he had some doubts about if he could face it, maybe a few yoga lessons with Hadji would help, if there was one thing he could count on was Hadji's lessons in calming his mind. He had ran into Harry and Hermione more than a few times and Jessie more times than he could count.

Harry knew he had it when he suddenly snapped at a voice behind him thinking it was one Malfoy's goons it was Cho Chang she told him he dropped his quill feeling stupid he moved off.

He admired Hermione for her restraint when he heard Pansy Parkinson reading about the article, and commented on Skeeters description of her… "What was she compairing her to? A chipmunk?"

Hermione told him to ignore it… Harry wished he could… After the situation between him and Ron something had to give sooner or later. As they studied in the library the often met Jonny Jessie and Hadji in there as well, since the game against the Slytherin Blackeagle team, some girls would often follow Jonny around, some of them impressed by the young blond, Hermione thought it was distracting, she would sometimes hear Jonny being compared to Victor Krum, even the girls that surrounded Pansy Parkinson giggled around Jonny. Somewhat to the dismay of Draco Malfoy. Jonny wondered if he knew.

By the time of the next Saturday it didn't take much for Hermione to coax Harry to get out of the castle, he asked why she wouldn't go out with Ron… She suggested they meet him at the three broomsticks. He insisted he didn't want to meet him and she would wear his invisibility cloak.

Walking to the town of Hogsmeade, Hermione felt a bit foolish, practically talking to herself, as she neared the Three Broomsticks she was joined by Jonny and Jessie… Suddenly Harry felt a hand around his shoulder.

"I figured you would be there" Jonny said in a hushed tone

"At least I won't look mental talking to myself" Hermione said…

The Three or some would say four went in, ducking into a corner they saw Rita Skeeter coming out of the pub, Harry was lucky hidden by his cloak while Jonny hid in a small alley way…

"Jonny they're gone" Jessie said

The place was packed students all over the place, Jordan and the three Weasley boys they signaled to Jonny, Jonny feeling the third wheel joined them excusing himself from them.

Getting three butterbeers and taking a seat, Hermione passed a beer under his cloak, Jessie picking up one took a drink this was her first taste of Butterbeer, not bad she thought if there was one thing they didn't have much was butterbeer.

They looked around and saw Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan swapping wizard cards both wearing support Cedric Diggory badges then Cho and her friends at least she wasn't wearing them, this cheered Harry somewhat.

It was tonight, Harry thought he would speak to Sirius tonight at the fire…

"Look its Hagrid…" Hermione said

Hagrid with his huge tankard was talking to Professor Moody, He was Eyed by Moody and tapped by Professor and they started to come over. Moody bent over as if looking at the books being read by Jessie and Hermione and in a voice almost harry could here… Nice cloak potter…

Harry was stunned Moody could see him, then Hagrid bent over him and whispered meet him tonight and bring that cloak. Hagrid in a loud voice greeted the two and they left.

Harry began to wonder why Hagrid wanted to see him tonight. He knew he had to come back right away since He was going to meet Sirius at the common room fire tonight.

He was very curious to know what this might be; Hagrid had never asked Harry to visit him so late at night.

At half past eleven that evening, Harry, who had pretended to go up to bed early, he pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over himself and crept back downstairs through the common room. Quite a few people were still in there. The Creevey brothers were trying to bewitch Support Cedric Diggory! badges them to make them say Support Harry Potter! instead. all they had managed to do was get the badges stuck on POTTER STINKS.

Harry crept past them to the portrait hole and waited for a minute/ Then Hermione opened the Fat Lady for him from

outside as they had planned. He slipped past her with a whispered "Thanks!" and set off through the castle.

The grounds were very dark. Harry walked down the lawn toward the lights the of the Flying Carriage right besides Hagrids House.

Meeting Hagrid undercover, soon they where joined by Madame Maxine, Harry wondered if this was what Hagrid wanted to show him, she wasn't exactly hard to miss he thought.

Soon castle and the lake were out of sight - Harry heard Men were shouting

up ahead then a deafening, earsplitting roar. . .Rounding a clump of trees and came to a halt. Harry

hurried up alongside them - for a split second, he thought he was seeing bonfires, then his mouth fell open.

Dragons....

Five fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting – and blasting fire into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, there where forty wizards eight per dragon.

It took several wizards to stun one dragon falling to the ground. Charlie waved to Hagrid and came over there where five dragons

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid, gazing at the closest dragon"

"This is a Hungarian Horntail," said Charlie. "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one -- a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray -- and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red. And that copper colored one is a Peruvian Viper Tooth not as big but fast and deadly."

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid," Charlie said, frowning. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming - she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em," shrugged Hagrid, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid," said Charlie, shaking his head.

Harry found out all he needed to do was get passed these mother dragons and get to the eggs, what got him was how did they expect him to do this… He knew he was way over his head, Charlie told Hagrid about how Mrs. Weasley reacted when she read the Daily Prophet the Rita Skeeter article.

Later he left running into Karkarov and later saw Professor Monroe from Salem follow Karkarov. Cedric was the only one who didn't know what they where facing. Making it back past the fat lady and into the common room he made it back in time… Pulling of the invisibility cloak and Sniffing the air Hermione didn't launch and dung bombs.

On cue the fireplace blazed to life if he hadn't seen it for himself back at the borough he would have freaked out.

Sirius looked different, Sirius's face had been gaunt and sunken, surrounded by a quantity of long, black, matted hair - but the hair was clean now, Sirius's face was fuller, and he looked younger like the only photograph Harry had of him, which had been taken at the Potters' wedding. "Never mind me, how are you?" said Sirius seriously. "I'm -" For a second, Harry tried to say "fine" - but he couldn't do it. Before he could stop himself, he was talking more than he'd talked in days - about how no one believed he hadn't entered the tournament of his own free will, how Rita Skeeter had lied about him in the Daily Prophet, he couldn't walk down a corridor without being sneered at - and about Ron, not believing him, his jealousy. And about the Jonny Quest and his group.

". . . and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner," he finished desperately.

Sirius looked at him, eyes full of concern, He had let Harry talk himself into silence without interruption, but now he said, "Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute - I haven't got long here. . . I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about."

He had warned him about Karkarov the former deatheater, it was little wonder why Dumbledore wanted an auror around not to mention Charles Stewart, if there was anyone else capable of fighting the Darkarts it was him.

Sirius had known Professor Stewart during his time at Hogwarts he was a Defense against the Darkarts instructor before he left he had heard he was some sort of war hero an able wizard, he left for America to assume what would be his position at Salem. He had told Harry he had known Jonny's Mother as well a Ravenclaw very close at the time to Professor Stewart she was extremely well skilled in defense against the dark arts. He hesitated for a second he paused for awile… I knew her very well, she knew your Parents quite well, Me and Moony often saw the two in each others company. Much to the chagrin of the other Slytherins.

"How about the Dragons" Harry asked

"Right - these dragons," said Sirius, speaking very quickly now. "There's a way, Harry. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell - dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon -"

"Yeah, I know, I just saw," said Harry.

"But you can do it alone," said Sirius. "There is away, and a simple spell's all you need. Just -"

But Harry held up a hand to silence him, his heart suddenly pounding as though it would burst. He could hear footsteps coming down the spiral staircase behind him.

"Go!" he hissed at Sirius. " Go! There's someone coming!"

Harry scrambled to his feet, hiding the fire - if someone saw Sirius's face within the walls of Hogwarts, they would raise an almighty uproar - the Ministry would get dragged in - he, Harry, would be questioned about Sirius's whereabouts -

Harry heard a tiny pop! in the fire behind him and knew Sirius had gone. He watched the bottom of the spiral staircase. Who had decided to go for a stroll at one o'clock in the morning, and stopped Sirius from telling him how to get past a

dragon?

It was Ron. Dressed in his maroon paisley pajamas, Ron stopped dead facing Harry across the room, and looked around.

"Who were you talking to?" he said.

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

After a short heated exchange and some badge throwing Harry went off to bed wondering what Sirius was supposed to tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The First Task

Jonny Quest woke abruptly by a knock on his door, he blearily stood up almost tripping over his hover board with it hitting his shin the pain registered in his head sharply waking him faster, the knocking was a bit persistent, he opened and standing there was Professor Monroe and she was told him about the dragons, he thought it was a bad dream and didn't know what to make about it. He settled to bed.

Hours later He woke up in his room aboard the Sea Plane his room the morning light lifted the night that hid his room littered with open books, it was Sunday morning he picked up after himself and he dressed in his favored black turtle neck and a school robe, the weather was getting colder, and jeans taking his wands he headed to the Gooses mess hall for breakfast Jessie and Hadji was in line for breakfast, Jonny grabbed a tray and absently started to get bacon, eggs and a large muffin.

"So Jonny ready for the first task?" Jessie asked

"Sort off"

"You don't sound to prepared Jonny"

"Um… I've been meaning to ask you I need some help… My mind has been a bit bothered lately"

"I understand my friend some meditation perhaps…'

Jessie and Jonny knew the young yogi master was quite capable, he had studied yoga for years and he was capable of wandless magic thanks to his mental discipline he had a sort of gift, it was something he showed to just everyone, it was Hadji that taught Jonny how to use two wands, his talent was difficult to foster Hadji had told them every one had their own particular gifts in magic, using two wands was admittedly difficult for him but for Jonny the story was different it took him since first year to master two wands and only recently till his 3rd year did he get it all right. Since then he was practicing heavily to a fault he began to loose his concentration.

Harry woke up Sunday morning and dress so absently he was trying on mismatched socks he headed downstairs to find Hermione and Ginny at breakfast, he let her finish breakfast and pulled her to the grounds and told her about the dragons, they started a long walk around the lake, he told about what Sirius said and she thought the dragons where the more serious issue.

After breakfast the Jonny and Hadji started off to the side of the lake it was Sunday and it was the perfect. Place, finding a nice dry place they sat down and started to work. Sitting down at the lake side, his legs crossed and hands at his side…

Taking the long walk around the lake Harry and Hermione reviewed his options they heard some noise coming from the bushes it was strange like a low humming sound, peering over the bushes they watched as Hadji slowly levitated from the spot where he sat, next to him Jonny, he was standing on his hands his feet over his head. He couldn't believe the balance, his eyes where closed his lips parted and a strange calm over his face. Their things begin to levitate around him, which was strange he had almost never seen magic like this. Maybe once it was when he was with Dudley in the zoo when he made the glass disappear it was burst of magic, but somehow this was similar but controlled.

Then they suddenly felt like they where lifting off the ground it was sitting on a broom but the force was pushing them so evenly it was strange almost flying…

Suddenly Jonny's eyes shot open… And screamed he fell over on his back grunting in shock, as Harry and Hermione fell back to the ground on their behinds both aching from where they fell…

"What happened Hadji asked…"

"I saw someone a dark house a man with a flashlight, a misshapen man then a bright green light then screaming" he told them concern burning in his eyes, it was the same dream I saw it before we left for the tournament."

"You have seen it before? You must tell the professor"

"Then lets find him" Jonny said

"No need for that" Hadji heard a voice from behind him, Professor Stewart stood behind him, he was wearing dark brown robes with a hood and a traveling linen suit, they more or less see him wearing it he meditated.

Jonny described it in detail the house the misshapen man and the other two men including something Harry was shocked to find out about… The huge snake it had been in his dreams before the Quidditch world cup. He could barely hide the expression of his face.

"Professor what did I see?"

Professor Stewart didn't say anything but held up his hand and Jonny stopped mid sentence.

"Jonny, I know you have been meditating a lot lately I don't know what that vision meant but if it is the future, Jonny you must be careful in sensing the future, there's some dark magic in there, remember let the magic guide you"

"Yes Professor, thank you" Looking unsure of himself Jonny relents

"Now Jonny take these with you" Professor Stewart opens his cloak and inside a small silver disk and hands them to Jonny.

"What are these professor?"

"Oh just some studying materials, give professor Munroe a copy when your done" The Professor said as he half smiled.

Harry and Jessie thought it was a good idea to move now, if they got caught only Merlin knew of what consequences would be fall them.

They started to walk back to the lake and tried as they might to understand what they saw, it was not mere magic they saw back there…

It was something… Something more, something they somehow doubted they would see again, but somewhere in him… Harry knew maybe… Maybe he could do it…

"You want to try it?" Harry asked Hermione

"What?"

"What he did?" Harry said

"It could be some sort of yoga, by the look of it… I think we should do a little more research… Who knows what they did"

"I suppose there is no harm in trying"

"Where have I heard that before?" Hermione said in an even tone."

Harry sat down like what he saw his wand away and started to think to concentrate on a levitation spell, his mind was working overtime trying to levitate a rock nearby… Practically willing it to move… Just like what he did when he made he zoo glass window disappear… In 10 minutes all he had was a throbbing headache.

He tried again… Then again… NOTHING!...

In the woods behind them a pair of eyes where watching with great interest, he had seen them duck away from Jonny and Hadji but let them get away with it… Harry wasn't ready to learn… He would have to talk to Dumbledore teaching Harry sometime… Merlin knows… He could use it since he was quite literally a marked boy.

Watching the strain on his face he knew he would need more than or rather less than that if he wanted to tap into the inner forces of magic. But he must say…

"Magic is strong in this one… Jonny had the natural gift probably not as powerful as Harry but there was so much emotion"

He turned to leave resolving to talk to Dumbledore…

Jonny had a few ideas how to take on the dragon, he spent most of the day reading by the lake side a computer in front of him and books borrowed from the library at his side, he moved indoors after lights out, the books on the floor was given to him by Potions Mistress Monroe and some the Books on Charms where a handed to him by Professor Stewart as well as some books about magical creatures an Exterminators guide by Marcus Goodman… Then it struck him… He new what do…

He was to tired for his bed he leaned over and closed his eyes and fell asleep…

The next morning, He stood up looked out of the window and right at the Castle of Hogwarts today was the day… He squared his shoulders and hoped he was good enough.

It was the day of the first task. Jonny just woke up in a puddle of his own drool he rubbed his face to wake himself up and something hung by the door.

Hanging by the door was the suit he was going to wear to the first task, it was a set of overalls in the Salem Colors Silver and Red, and a cloaked hood with the same colors, Jonny knew it went beyond the colors, it was made of NOMEX something unheard of in the Old World, there where no rules in bending the rules in fact there where no rules about wearing a fire-proof suit, he figured the suit would only defend against some parting shots a direct hit would fry him for sure, he started to dress pulling on long johns made out of thin fireproof light materials now stepping into the suit he zipped up the front pulled it on, he fastened the neck straps and wrist straps, he pulled on the boots then light weigh cloak and hood, finally a set of arm bracers which held his twin wands. For his face a set of Red tinted mirrored sunglasses.

He opened his door and the hallway suddenly with a wave the crowd outside his door broke into a loud cheer it was lined by his cheering classmates, he felt weak all of a sudden as his classmates patted his back and urged him on they even carried his breakfast for him.

They started the march to the where the first match was going to take place, he was the last to step into the tent of champions, Viktor looked at him he was gruff and more surly looking, Fleur was pale and looking a bit nervous, Diggory looked calm and collected and Harry he looked all the worse for wear.

Harry looked at the latest addition into the tent, Jonny quest stepped in he wore a long red and silver hooded cloak he could barely make out the suit but seemed to be tighter than his own, Jonny nodded to him and walked over to his side of the tent and maybe out of nervousness started to draw and withdraw his wands from his bracers making quick moves. After two minutes he just sat down and drew his hood over his face.

Soon gathered to draw the dragons they where going to meet… Before them Ludo Bagman in his hand a sack with four moving dragon models. With much drama they drew their dragons.

Fleur drew the welsh green, Victor got The Chinese fireball while Cedric got the Swedish short-snout. The Hungarian horntail was Harry's which he knew was the most dangerous… But Jonny got the smallest albeit most venomous one of them all the Peruvian Viper tooth, it was smaller but fast and had the extra danger of poisoning him, personally he would preferred the horntail. He knew one nick one bite and he was a goner.

The objective Barty told them was to get the golden egg to complete the task, and inside a clue to the second task, he asked them if they had any questions… They had none. Dumbledore bid them good luck and Cedric was the first when the cannon fired.

One by one they entered the enclosure leaving them to their thoughts, Jonny watched Harry's back as he left for the dragon ring.

"Hey Harry, Good luck bud!" Jonny called…

Harry turned and looked at him and nodded, he wondered why he did that he was as far as everyone else concerned his competition.

Harry turned his attention to the task at hand the Hungarian Horntail.

For minutes Jonny could hear breaths of flame and the beating of large leather wings. After a few minutes it ended Professor Stewart appeared to the door and told him it was his turn.

Jonny made his way into the enclosure he was the last one to face his Dragon. He focused his minds eye he stretched out his right hand and his wand shot out, he grasped it the Peruvian Viper tooth he knew was the smallest but deadliest he knew he had to move fast.

The dragons head was low and watched his moves, before he knew it, it breathed in and blew forth fire, jumping away the fire scorched the ground next to him, he yelled "Infernos Protego!" Suddenly the dragon turned his head and covered him with fire. The crowd yelled in terror, for Jonny he knew he had a few seconds before the spell reached its temperature threshold. He had to do something on the offensive… The first one was obvious!

One of Professor Monroe's favorites… He concentrated… "Frigus! COMA!" Then at the tip of his wand a pure blue beam of light erupted freezing almost instantly freezing the hot breath of the dragon… He pushed the beam onwards…

With speed it moved out of the way and began to swipe with its claws… Jonny moved fast but not fast enough it barely grazed him ripping his sleeve and cloak…

Diving to the ground again he grit his teeth, he had to make a plan…

He had to disarm him first… What was the spell….

"YES!" He thought.

"FRIGIDUS ARCUS!" He yelled and aimed right the tip of his wand fired arrows of ice that froze on contact the first arrows he aimed at the dragons claws the first few missed, its targets came at him quicker than he expected, after a few more misses he rolled low against a rock anticipating another blast of flame, after a few more ice arrows he got lucky it hit and on contact froze them his claws at last, next he thought the "FRIGIDUS COMA" A freezing beam shot out of his wand hitting its mouth… Out of the corner of his eye a frozen claw was flying his way… Too late…

It felt like a sledgehammer slamming on the side of his chest the dragon hit him hard and sent him flying across the arena, landing hard and loosing grip of his wand as all the wind knocked out of him. His wands flew a further ten feet.

Someone in the crow screamed in horror, Charlie started to get up and motion his fellow dragon tamers.

For Jonny he gathered himself, through his eyes the world had cost a hue of blue and grey he felt his eyes droop, he could hear his thoughts, hundreds of thoughts went through most of them fear, anger and hate…

He let these thoughts fade, they where path to the dark arts, he calmed his mind…

Charlie and his dragon tamers stood up as the Dragon reared up and started going closer, its long fangs showing,

"In Jonny's Mind he let the magic flow around and through him, he opened his hand and felt it, this magical force was in him…

He held out his hand and let his feelings guide him as his face went calm and feeling it.

The Dragon came closer and closer…

Only a few saw it… Professor Stewart sat beside Dumbledore and most of the professors did even Snape saw as the two wands flew back to his hands, many of them gasped. The Dragon now stood over him and Dumbledore held out his hand to stop Charlie…

The Dragon began a downward motion heading to the seemingly lifeless body of Jonny ready to eat him, from his right wand suddenly enlarged, it was twice its width and a warm sound filled his ears, as a blue solid light slid out, it made the sound of a whirling wind like a storm on the English coast. The Dragon in shock started to blast fire, Jonny was faster driving the icy blue blade into its mouth, and the dragon fire froze on contact… As ice crystals started to form from its throat spreading to its head, Jonny took his other wand and the same blue pillar of light shot out and he pushed it into its throat covering with crystalline ice… He drew back and for the first time the crowd saw what he had done he had half frozen the small Peruvian viper tooth its head claws and its body was completely covered in magical ice…

He stood up pulling the ice blades out and the crowd roared, they could see the blades of blue light they extended a full two feet, from the tip of his hands.

Professor Stewart knew the spell he used… Frigidus Gladius or Ice Sword, a spell he knew he got out of the charms book, how he summoned it though was a different story though. Jonny loosened his grip and the ice swords suddenly shrank down back to his wands again retracted into his arms, he started to walk to the nest and retrieved his egg and the crowd roared.

The crowd was livid; he tallied up in a virtual tie with Harry Potter top marks from Dumbledore, Stewarts Madame Maxine, and Mid Marks from Ludo Bagman, Karkarov and Crouch that would put him right beside Harry Potter. The Salem student booed Bagman Karkarov and Crouch, watching someone do controlled wandless magic wasn't something done everyday.

Draco Malfoy had seen all that happened, he resolved to write his Father and tell him all he had seen, Pansy Parkinson had told him of what he heard when she overheard Jessie, Hermione and Ginny talking at Puddifoots and knew Draco had to know.

He was met by his teachers as they came to the enclosure.

"Are you alright Mr. Quest?" Professor Stewart asked he noticed Jonny was limping heavily favoring his right leg his suit was torn and scorched in some places parts of his cloak was torn.

"A little beaten down" Jonny said with a wanly he grimiced a bit when he stood wrong.

"You better get to the First aide tent" Jessie told him with fear and anxiety in her voice

Jonny, Hadji and Jessie took both his arms and helped him to the tent

Jonny's side was still badly bruised from the frozen claw and his ribs ached from the hard landing, as they went in they where almost ran over by running mass of brown hair, Hermione was balling her eyes out,

The other two champions had left leaving only Cedric lying with a face full of goo to cover his burns and Harry getting his sides patched up.

Interestedly they stood up to look on Jonny.

They where met by Madame Pomfrey they led him to one of the cubicles, where Hadji helped his adoptive brother remove the cloak and started to unzip the back of the fire suit it was burned in some places but still held form, his ribs covered in bruises and his face was covered in dirt, Jessie got him a clean towel for his face.

Ron and Harry got up to look.

"How'd it go Jonny" Harry asked…

"I'm gonna feel this tomorrow morning" Jonny smiled wanely patting his sore ribs

Madame Pomfrey came in and told them to leave, all the while muttering about Dementors then quidditch injuries now Dragons.

Harry returned to his cubicle now joined by Hadji and Jessie…. Harry wanted to know what happened so Ron started to tell him about Cedric and transfigured rock into a dog, Fleur and the sleeping spell then Krum and the blinding spell, the he told him about the pitched fight with the Viper tooth and how Jonny froze the Dragon into solid ice.

Draco Malfoy surrounded by goons had left the arena. She was followed by Pansy Parkinson…

"Draco!" She yelled

Draco turned to his constant companion with a smile across his face.

"Guess what I heard yesterday?"

"What?" Draco asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I heard the Mudblood Granger, talking with Ginny Weasley and that American Jessie Bannon, it seems you have a relative from America!"

"Who?" He asked is eyes narrowing…

"Lets talk over there, Both of us…" She said as she pointed to the lake…

On a rock Pansy Parkinson with Draco next to her, he had told Crabbe and Goyle to go off… This was the least to say interesting.

"Alright… What is it?"

"Well it seems the Salem champions mothers name is Rachel M. Wildey, you want to know what the M stands for?"

"Malfoy"

"What?" Draco almost yelled

"He is a Malfoy?"

"Yes Draco" She said haughtily

"I did a little research his Mother's name is Lilith Malfoy your Fathers Younger sister"

"That I didn't know," Draco said

"And that Bannon girl, she's a Weasley relative as well…"

Draco could believe it his cousin, was a goblet of fire champion, what was even more difficult to believe was he seemed to freely associate with that mudblood Granger and the Weasley's.

He headed to the common room to write his letter, just an hour Before Pansy told him he had over heard Granger, Bannon and Weasley talk about Jonny quest and how he was related he had to tell his Father.

Harry soon sent a letter with Pigwidgeon carrying it, the letter was heavier than usual he wanted to send him a blow by blow, Ron soon told him about the surprise party down at the common room.

-End Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight : The Unexpected Task

The Party at the Gryfindor common room was the most raucous affair any of them had seen every surface had a LOT of food, large hand lettered signs the proclaimed "SUPPORT HARRY POTTER" hang from the ceiling and hand drawn pictures of Cedric Diggory's hair on fire where on several walls, Harry sat on the shoulders of the twins as the crowd cheered him on.

The egg was tossed around till Harry asked them if he should open it, they cheered him till he did as a loud screeching sound could be heard, he was suddenly dropped and crashed to the floor the closing the egg…

Off hand Hermione wondered where all the food came from, Fred and George nicked it from the kitchens, just by the dungeons hidden behind a fruit painting… Fred and George eyed her suspiciously on her plans with the house elves.

No sooner did She, Ron and Harry steal off to the kitchens, in the kitchen they met Dobby again who was very happy with his paid position.

Back at Flying Boat as the party got underweigh, the main mess hall was alive as food covered the table, Jonny was held aloft by his classmates, among the most raucous where the Quid-X team, they let him down and he opened the egg… They heard the loud shrill as well and he closed it…

The party continued on for the better part of the day, till they got all partied out and headed to bed.

The next day…

Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?" Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Harry and Ron both jumped and looked up. It was the end of the lesson; they had finished their work; the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk (Neville's still had feathers); they had copied down their homework from the blackboard. The bell was due to ring soon, and Harry and Ron, who had been having a sword fight with fake wands at the back of the class, looked up, Ron holding a tin parrot and Harry, a rubber fish.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age, I have something to say to you all. The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representitives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost... A dance"

Professor McGonagall continued, "The ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at past midnight in the Great Hall."

The Lavander started to giggle followed by other girls in class started to giggle and the class started talking a lot of it very animated..

"Silence. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders. Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter - a word, if you please."

Harry walked to her desk he somewhat could tell this was about him

"About your Partner"

"What partner?"

"Your Yule ball partner."

McGonagal made it painfully for certain he was SUPPOSED to have a dance partner.

Lucius Malfoy had read and reread the letter from Draco the Quest boy, he was family for all intensive purposes, his sister Lilith had married into a pureblood family the Wildeys.

Her sister had married into the Wildey Family as far as he was concerned a pack of pure-blooded blood traitors no better than the Weasleys… As far as he had heard she had a daughter before she died by the name of Rachel Wildey, he had heard of that name during the sorting of first years during Snape'time, he sort of remembered she was a Ravenclaw. Could it have been the same Rachel Quest during the rise of his Dark Lord… He had to understand this…

Harry had never known this many signed up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas for him it was never alternative, he would end up back at Privett Drive for a depressing Christmas. For the first time he had never known there where so many girls in Hogwarts. A lot of them Giggling when boys passed before them in the hall, laughing when comparing notes on what they where going to wear.

"Why do they have to move in packs?" Harry asked Ron as a dozen or so girls walked past them, sniggering and staring at Harry.

"How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Lasso one? Got any idea who you're going to try?" Ron asked

Harry knew who he wanted to… But he was working up the courage to do it, Cho Chang great at Quidditch and very popular and a year ahead of him.

Ron seems to know what was on his mind.

In the next few days he was practically besieged by girls with the yule ball on their mind.

The last week of the term was getting boisterous, Rumors ran rampant like stories of hundreds of mulled mead casks where ordered or the hit band the Wyrd Sisters where booked, he didn't know who they where but guessed they where a popular band.

For Jonny he had been told by Professor Monroe in potions class, the tradition of the Yule ball. Sitting with Hadji in the Library he had an idea who he wanted to ask…

"So Hadji who are you going with…"

"Tell me my friend…" Hadji started

At least you have two choices ready" Jonny said knowingly with a smile on his face.

"Indeed but its still a choice. I can ask… For you" Hadji offered

I was thinking of asking Jessie but…"

Professor Flitwick had given up teaching them something when clearly they had their minds elsewhere, other teachers where so generous, like Professor Binns and Snape who did their jobs dutifully practically a SCROOGING the entire affair. Much to the disdain of Ron, Hermione had other pressing matters on her mind, the EGG from the 1st task, But Harry didn't want to talk about it he had until February 24th to figure it out.

As Rons exploding castle exploded singing his eyebrows Fred and George came over to borrow Pigwidgeon, when ron asked he was told to mind his own business and reminded them about dates and to move fast before all the good ones are taken.

When asked who Fred was going out he called out to Angelina Johnson Speaking Alicia Spinnet at the next table after a few gestures, she looked at Fred appraisingly and nodded yes…

Harry and Ron wished it was that easy.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."

He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on. .. ."

They left. Ron stopped feeling his eyebrows and looked across the smoldering wreck of his card castle at Harry.

"We should get a move on, you know . . . ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione let out a sputter of indignation.

"A pair of... what, excuse me?"

"Well - you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with – with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!"

"Her nose is off-center," said Ron.

"Oh I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Er - yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron.

"I'm going to the library," Hermione snapped, and she swept off toward the portrait hole without another word.

Jonny sat with Hadji in the library when she walked in dark mousy brown hair, somewhere in him Jonny had to ask.

He followed her into the stacks of books, with the smell of fresh parchment of books in the air, He followed her quietly, she followed her into the books stacks he lost her for a few rows, he sneaked a peak there she was… He didn't know if he could do this exactly face to face…

She had just pulled out a book and was intently reading, the stacks! He thought, he had to guess right…

Hermione had just pulled out a book and suddenly a pair of blue eyes and a tuft of blond hair appeared in the stack facing her, some had just pulled out a rather large book and in the darkness she heard a voice call her name.

"Hermione…" He called…

Hermione on the otherside was a darkened figure all she could see was a mop of blond hair and blue eyes…

"What do you want! Malfoy" She called with a tinge of anger in her voice…

"Whoa… Wait a second… Its me Jonny…"

"Oh… SORRRY, Jonny I thought"

"I understand my evil twin, I'm getting used to it…" Jonny confessed…

He looked at her, and looked to his feet stamping them unnecessarily…

"I would uh… Like to ask you to the… yule ball"

"Yes… Um okay…" Hermione said with a broad grin on her face,

She disappeared from where she stood he felt a really warm hand on his shoulder and turned him around and a face with mousy brown hair kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you!"

Suddenly forgetting what she was there to do she, handed him the book she was reading with his mouth open and left the stacks with a broad smile on her face and Jonny followed her out with a broad gin on his face and his eyes looking dreamily away…

Hadji watched Hermione come out of the stacks moving quickly past him and into the hallway Harry came stubling out from where he came, a smile on his face a long look into the distance where she was off to.

"I guess everything went well?" Hadji asked

Jonny nodded placed the book Hermione gave him on the table and staggered off as punch drunk hitting a few desks and a large door in the process, this was as bad as knocking over potter in that quid-x match, disappeared into the hallway heading to who knows where completely forgetting about his books and things… Jessie no sooner came to the library and saw Jonny stagger off in a daze…

"Whats wrong with Jonny?" She asked

"Ummm" Hadji said not knowing what to say just then one of the Patil sisters came to view, she smiled to him and gave him a wink lingered for a second and headed into the stacks… He knew it was now or never…

"Be back in a second" Hadji said as he walked into the stacks after her.

A lot of work had gone into the decoration for Hogwarts this year an all out effort to impress the guests for the Goblet of Fire tournament Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them.

Things for Ron and Harry was getting desperate… Well there was always Moaning Myrtle Ron quipped things time was running out.

Harry was bothered taking the potions test he really messed it up and got bottom marks it was as though he was going to storm a fortress…

Leaving potions class he spotted Cho and her hall friends heading to the main hall, he chased after her.

He caught up with her she was surrounded as usual with her friends… GIGGLING SHOULD BE MADE ILLEGAL he thought…

He stammered up the courage to ask… And called her, they giggled and he had her at last.

"Wangoballwime?"

"Sorry?" said Cho.

"D'you - d'you want to go to the ball with me?" said Harry. Why did he have to go red now? Why?

"Oh!" said Cho, and she went red too. "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," and she truly

looked it. "I've already said I'll go with someone else."

"Oh," said Harry.

He felt his insides go empty… When he heard the name Cedric Diggory, he began to think dark thoughts about that pretty boy.

He walked through the hallway heading to the dining room it was about tea time.

Harry joined Ron Hermione and Ginny having tea, the great hall as usual was crowded with students eating and talking it was almost impossible for them to be heard bits of conversation was about the ball.

A young boy walks up holding a package.

"Parcel for you Mr Weasley". The young boy said

"Thank you Dennis". He thanks the boy as he is gazing at Harry.

"Not now Dennis. Later. Go on" Ron says.

Dennis leaves quietly walking to his friends.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph. Oh look mum's sent me something. Mum sent me a dress??"

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry asked

"Ginny these must be for you" Ron turned to ginny.

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly" She exclaimed with a sour look on her face.

Hermione laughs a loud tossing her hair back.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked

"They're not for Ginny they're for you! Dress robes." Hernione said with a smirk on her face

"I wont be needing it anyway, This is totally mad at this rate we'll be the only ones without a date, well us and Neville" He said sadly

"But then again he can take himself" Quipped harry

"It might interest you he has already a date." Hermione said

"Now I'm really depressed…" Ron said sadly

Hermione looked back to her sandwhich while Harry looked across the hall to look at Cho Chang and wondered.

"Well Hermione, you're a girl." Ron said

"Well Spotted" She said matter of factly

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad" He said

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me. And I said yes"

"Bloody hell" Ron said in wonder

Hermione stormed off to the dorms, marching angrily pushing through to Slytherins, tossing one back smoke practically trailing from her ears.

"She's lying," said Ron flatly, watching her go.

"She's not," said Ginny quietly.

"Who is it then?" said Ron sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," said Ginny.

"Right," said Ron, who looked extremely put out,

"This is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just -"

"I can't," said Ginny, and she went scarlet too. "I'm going with - with Neville".

He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought. . . well. . . I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year." She looked extremely miserable. Without a word she got up and walked off to the dorm her head bowed.

Ron goggled at Harry.

"What's got into them?" he demanded.

Harry and Ron went back to the task to find out to find dates for the yule ball.

Later in the day, Harry returned to the common room and saw Ron being practically carried by Ginny and Lavander Brown.

"What happened to you?"

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out". Ginny said

"What?" Hermione said disbelieving her hands covering her mouth.

"What did she say?" Harry asked

"No of course" Hermione guessed

Ron shakes his head still stunned.

"She said yes??" Hermione stunned said covering her mouth

"Don't be silly". Harry said

"There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just sort of slipped out". Ron said groggily

"Actually he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening". Ginny

"What did you do then?" Harry asked

"What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Harry. I don't know what got into me" Ron said sadly

Now he was stumped they didn't have dates and they where in trouble…

"Hi Harry" someone called to him it was the Patil twins… they turned to him as they left through the portrait hole.

Hi bid them goodbye and went after the twins…

Harry felt crushed again finding one of the Patil twins was taken… He asked Paravati and Padma, Paravati already had a date… With Hadji Singh… He had to plead with Padma to go with Ron… Seeing how badly Ron fared he doubted If he could do it Again… Padma agreed but reminded harry he "owed" him one.

He left the two talking about and animated… As he walked away the sisters where in a sort of bitter banter on how Hadji could pick one or the other… But now he had a bigger problem… His date…

Walking down to the lake he was getting desperate… He was running out of time… He would settle for Pansy Parkinson at this point… Well… Almost…

Sitting by the lake he saw her… It was Jessie… Jessie Bannon, her fine red hair as red as Ginny's she wore it long behind her back her eyes had a similar green shade. She wore a black robe with Red piping and a similar uniform to theirs except it was in the now familiar a contrast was the red and silver stripped tie, he was a bit taller than she was.

She turned to him smiled hand on hips and waved to him… He sheepishly moved closer…

"Hi Harry" She said brightly her eyes smiling…

"Um… hi" he said…

"Uh do you have a date for the ball?…" She said

"Uh no…" He said looking to his feet…"

Do it he yelled to himself… Do it… He waited too long undecided

"Do you want too… Ugh go… with me…" He started…

"Yes… Yes I do…" She said with a smile on her face… She stood up and kissed him on the cheek it burned where she kissed him… It was more than he expected and almost lost his balance he felt himself fall back.

"Are you okay?" she asked…

"I'm fine!" He bounded up suddenly full of energy…

Jessie just gave him a bright smile, it literally weakened his knees, he ran his hands to his messy hair absently he tried to say something but couldn't so he waved, Jessie all smiles moved off…

It wasn't that bad he thought as he headed back to the common room, not as bad as facing the horntail… But then again the Horntail wasn't as bad either… He smiled to himself and went to find Ron.

Watching them from a tower, the unseen man scowled disapprovingly it was as though his past returned again, he had to be careful he shouldn't let her know he was watching, he had made a promise to Dumbledore to protect Lilly's son no matter if he looked like James, she was a different matter all together, who could she be? She bore a more than passing resemblance to Lilly she carried herself differently she was just as tall, what struck him was her eyes, they where a deeper shade of green than Lilly's ever was. Memories flooded his mind her face, her scent, her smile. He struggled to come to terms the girl he saw downstairs wasn't Lilly she may have looked like her but that's as far as it went… But still.. He had to find out more about her.

Down at Slytherin it was just as chaotic, be as it may Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson sat on one of the couches at the Slytherin common their hands locked, He had just asked her to go with him to the ball and she gladly accepted..

"Malfoy… Parkinson" They heard their names called, they turned standing behind them was Snape, they let their hands go of each other and stood up.

"Tell me what you two can tell me about the Quest boy and the Bannon girl?" Snapes tried to hide his interest in the Bannon girl preferring to hide it in his interest about the Quest Boy. He had heard some of it from Draco as once he heard him speaking about it.

If Hogwarts had the local equivalent of Rita Skeeter it was her, she had the dirt on everybody.

"Tell me Miss Parkinson?"

"What's to tell sir…"

"Come now, I know you know it all, no sense in hiding it" Stifiled a seethe.

"Well sir, the Quest boy is a Halfblood as I can tell, but now way to be entirely sure" She said… Draco suddenly looked uncomfortable, he noticed Snapes was looking at him, and started to excuse himself.

"Very well Malfoy" He said as Draco walked away dispirited with a glum look on his face, he knew sooner or later it would come out.

"Continue Miss Parkinson…"

Pansy started to talk about Jonny Quest and what she heard from Puddifoots.

So He found out the Quest boy is a distant cousin of Draco's his Grandfather's brother Pollux was the Blacksheep of the family and had a daughter, Lilith Malfoy and she had a daughter Rachel M. Wildey I hear they purebloods with a Weasley-streak"

Severus didn't let his face show surprise, He knew Rachel… He couldn't belive she had a son, Rachel was often around Lily, the two where quite a pair often teased by Slytherins… Lilly a Muggleborn and a Rachel a Blood traitor, despite being from different houses, the two spent a lot of free time together to a fault, she was Professor Slughorns favorites and could have easily bested him… Rachel…

He had heard of a certain Rachel Quest killed by killing curse on a dark stretch of highway by the Dark Lord himself on his way to the Potter family home at Godrics Hollow.

Rachel, Dear Rachel he thought… He didn't know it was her… He was too distracted to find a way to stop her death as well, and he didn't know it was her… Everywhere he looked failure… Failure… He had failed the two women who called him their friend.

They met Rachel on their first train ride to Hogwarts they met her on platform 9. The two girls bonded right away and they let him in, he could sometimes recall she looked at him funny.

He had failed two friends one he knew and the other he didn't, it now seemed both boys lives where now as intertwined now as his two friends long ago.

When he had that fight with Lilly and she left him, Rachel was all that was left she stayed by him but then she told him she was leaving and she left with Professor Stewart for the Americas. Gone where both women from his life.

Now his life he had two great failings and regrets, preventing the death of Lilly Evans and Rachel Wildey, he swore to Dumbledore his allegiance to protect the life of Lily's son, but he had not promised to protect Rachel's son as well, he didn't know she had a son in the first place. But right there he swore the same oath to Dumbledore this time to himself to protect Rachel's son.

Jessie as it turns out he found was a Weasley relative, that accounted for all the red hair. but her brilliance in potions was still a puzzle for him, she had Lilly's brilliance and vivaciousness. Could have been pure talent he thought.

But did Dumbledore know? He asked himself, did he know Rachel Quest and Rachel Wildey was one and the same, why didn't he tell him…

In a gruff that evening he headed up to Dumbledore's office he sneered menacingly at the Gargoyle and it let him, he knocked and the door opened inside, Dumbledore sat with in a side table with his opposite number Headmaster Stewart from Salem.

"Ah Severus. We where just having a drink"

"Indeed" Charles started to pour another shot glass of Mexican Tequila

"Headmaster, I would like to have a word with your regarding, a student"

"Its alright Severus… I have few secrets with my old comrade in arms here"

"Thank you Dumbledore." Here Professor Stewart takes the filed shot glass of tequila and hands it to Snape.

He reluctantly takes it and takes a seat beside them.

"Its about the Quest boy…"

"My student yes… One of my best, really talented but truth sometimes moody"

"Yes… Rachel's boy" Dumbledore said

"You knew Headmaster? But didn't tell me?"

"I knew Severus… But as you see, I didn't know that she wouldn't be killed as well"

"Why have you not told me… I could have…"

Professor Stewart held his hand up," Severus that is my duty, I swore to her I would protect and prepare Jonny for what lay ahead… "

Dumbledore half grunted to silence Professor Stewart which he did, there was no point in telling Severus about the "other" Prophesy, Merlin knows Severus has plenty on his mind.

Snapes never knew Dumbledore had an opposite number abroad, the most he knew was that he was a fellow comrade in arms back during the Great War. He knew Dumbledore still had his secrets and knew that the man that sat in front of him knew a little bit of it.

For the rest of the evening he listened to old war stories from the two, some old… Some really old, the Tequila Headmaster Stewart was pretty potent for something to be created by muggles. They went on their ways after midnight.

Snape knew there was something more about that Quest boy he had to find out for himself.

-End Chapter-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Yule Ball

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays. Harry was in no mood to work when term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying himself much as possible

Gryffindor Tower was as crowded now as it was during term-time; it seemed to be perpetually crowded, as its housemates were being so much rowdier than usual. Fred and George had a great success with their Canary Creams, and for the first few of days of the holidays, people kept bursting into feather all over the place. Before long, however, all the Gryffindors had learned to treat food anybody else offered them with caution, in case it had a Canary Cream concealed in the center, and George confided to Harry that he and Fred were now working on something else.

Harry made a mental note never to accept anything edible from Fred and George. He still could still remeber Dudley and the Ton-Tongue Toffee. Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds. Covering the pale blue Beauxbatons carriage standing next to Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. And the Salem Flying boat was covered with a thin sheet of ice.

The house-elves down in the kitchen were cooking rich, warming stews and savory puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to find anything to complain about. "It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food," they heard her saying grumpily as they left the Great Hall behind her one evening Ron skulking behind Harry, keen not to be spotted by Fleur.

"I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"Oooh there's a tragedy," Hermione snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance hall.

"She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

"Hermione - who are you going to the ball with?" said Ron.

He kept springing this question on her, hoping to startle her into a response by asking it when she least expected it. However, Hermione merely frowned and said,

"I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

"You're joking, Weasley!" said Malfoy, behind them.

"You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not this Mudblood?"

Harry and Ron both whipped around, but Hermione said loudly, waving to somebody over Malfoys shoulder,

"Hello, Jonny" Malfoy went pale and and stepped backward, looking wildly around for Jonny,

"A bit twitchy today aren't we" Hermione said with a smile.

Malfoy started to move away as he saw Jonny coming down the hall…

"Evening Harry, Ron, Hermione" I was just passing by on my way back and… Jessie tells me she wants to meet you and Ginny this weekend for a trip to Hogsmeade…

Hermione did her best to hide her smile and how he flashed scarlet at his smile… How could Jonny and Draco Malfoy come from the same family tree she wondered she almost did a double take on the both of them they looked close enough to be brothers but still they where as different as night and day.

Ron for the first time saw the differences, it was the first time he got a real close look at them side by side.

"Malfoy, good evening…" Jonny turned to Draco and acknowledging he was there

Draco just nodded and said nothing. He had told his father about him, he recived a letter a day later in it he was told about Jonny's Mother the daughter of his disgraced sister Lilith Malfoy, he had never known he had a aunt who was a blood traitor.

Lucius Malfoy wanted to see him for himself he had seen him in pictures at the daily prophet. Blood traitor or not he was had heard of him fighting off a dragon all by himself a feat unheard off… He wondered how powerful this young wizard was. He could be an asset to Dark Lord Voldemort.

The next weekend as the ladies began to prepare for the ball, Ginny Hermione and Jessie where headed off Hogwarts.

"So… Jessie who's taking you to the yule ball?" Hermione asked

"Ummm… Harry…" She said evenly

Ginny gasped… Harry was taking out Jessie Bannon, she was very surprised, she felt a bit depressed all of a sudden and began to wonder what harry saw in Jessie. Maybe that she was almost as tall as he was had similar green eyes and red hair like hers, she knew she carried herself with confidence maybe that's what he saw.

"And you?" Jessie asked to no one in particular…

Hermione smiled… "Jonny" she said

Ginny began to wonder about that, she hadn't figured Hermione wanting to go to the Yule ball. While Jessie was pleasantly surprised on Jonny's choice, He must see something in Hermione to ask her out she was half expecting him to ask her…

"So Ginny who's your date?"

"Uhm… Neviile"

Neville Longbottom he was nice and always stood beside them, Hermione wondered what Ron would think about that. Jessie didn't know Longbottom but she often saw him around them and figured he was a nice guy.

So that was why he had the stupid look on his face when he left the library, they neared gladrags and saw the Patil sisters leave the front door, they waved and greeted each other as they walked off to what seemed to be the three broomsticks.

Inside they started looking through the catalog books, each moving picture had a small tag with a name of a student from Hogwarts. Going through clothes at Gladrag's looking for the perfect yule ball dress…

The girls poured over the books trying to find the right one, it proved harder than they though a lot of them where taken by other students.

Ginny was sort of decided on a white floral dress, Jessie was sort of decided on a green low cut dress but wondered if it was too much, Hermione was on the horns of a dilemma, there it was down to two dresses that caught her eye in blue or pink she loved blue for a very long time, but the pink one was quite pretty and different. The material seemed to flow and looked quite light.

Harry woke up… He realized it was Christmas morning all across his dorm room presents where opened Dobbys socks, with his old, and Ron with his new Chuddley cannons hat that clashed badly with his hair.

Harry's other presents were much more satisfactory than Dobby's odd socks – with the obvious exception of the Dursleys', which was a single tissue, a new all time low, Harry supposed they too were remembering the Ton-Tongue Toffee. Hermione gave Harry a book called Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland, Ron, a bulging bag of Dungbombs; Sirius, a handy penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot; and Hagrid, a vast box of sweets including all Harrys favorites: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Fizzing Whizbees. There was also, of course, 's usual package, including a new green sweater with a picture of a dragon on it - Harry supposed Charlie had told her all about the Horntail and a large quantity of homemade mince pies.

Snapes had woken up in his chambers he struggled to gasp what he had heard last night about Rachel's son, he had noticed a flask labeled Rachel on the table, there was a slim chance it was Rachel's but he was too distracted to ask. Parts of the puzzle finally clicked last night, he began to understand why Jonny reacted so badly when Malfoy insulted Granger… Lilly and Rachel never heard the last of being teased by the purebloods. If there was anything he could gleam from the boy he had a darker side than he's letting on. Behind that smile of his lurked something dark, he recognized in and knew it was there.

During breakfast the three ran into Jonny, Jessie and Hadji at their usual spot on the long table there was a small pile of gifts for them, it came from all three, Jonny gave Harry a silver spy's pen set with ink that glowed green and or depending on the charm disappeared and reappeared, for Hermione they pitched in to get her a guide to the Americas a book for traveling witches and wizards a unique first edition a bit pricey the trio thought but well worth it. And for Ron the sport fanatic a complete deck of American Quidditch players and a former shirt of Maximus Brankovich III a the seeker of the Fitchberg Finches also the captain of the American team, a very well known Quidditch team.

The shirt was Jessies idea who with some effort from Jonny was able to get it owled in when they found it on the Wiz-net. Ron hugged her cousin finding out how hard it was to get the shirt, the three was able to get the Weasley boys a selected choice of imported wizarding pranks and jokes from Guiles and Savy a very well known joke shop from back home. Inside a box of reusable portable holes perfect for traps, hang-em high trick ropes used to hoist the victim up side down, stick-on decoy concussion mines certain to blow unsuspecting victims five feet into the sky, a bottle of caramel chickens, a caramel substance that transfigured the victim into a huge chicken complete with feathers, beak and comb, then two six packs of Detonite Exploding-Repairing clay which was a clay like substance when stuck somewhere and primed destroyed what ever you stuck to it, then gets repaired at the touch from the detonator perfect for hiding things and creating general mayhem, also a pack of Grandma Betsie's Firestorm Specials, high end fireworks guranteed to make your own 4th of July celebration. As for Ginny, Jessie gave her something a bit personal, it was a box wrapped tightly. Jessie winked at her and told her they would open it later tonight before the ball she just nodded with a smile on her face.

Lunch time feast was served with hundreds of Christmas chicken and beef roasts and mash, savory stews and all other Christmas time delights and Christmas spotted dick. The rest of the students milled about playing games and writing letters to their families, Jonny Quest had taken out his hover board to the quidditch pitch and snow boarded on the freshly fallen powder, it didn't take long for his classmates to get a clue and soon where tossing around an oval shapped muggle football from hover boards, much to chagrin of Hogwarts students.

The Afternoon of the Yule ball came, most of the boys from Hogwarts and Salem where engaged in snowball fights in the court yard, Snape watched quietly from one of the hallways across the stone courtyard he watched them, he could pick out Jonny Quest he did look like Rachel fleeting times when he looked like his dear friend, he was throwing an enchanted snow ball against Harry Potter, how the two bonded reminded him much about Rachel and Lilly, Rachel had always been the faster snowball thrower but Lilly was always extremely accurate, and Severus got the worst of it but he didn't mind those where possibly the best time in his life.

Then out from behind him he saw a figure with red hair walk past him, he could have mistook her for Lilly but it was Jessie Banon. The familiar red hair and deep green eyes that stared straight at him, it was sort of impossible that she wasn't related to the Evans family.

"Professor?" She asked him…

"Yes he said distractedly"

"Um, I'm here to return the book you lent me during the potions lessons" She said

Jessie Bannon never told anyone of the book Severus Snapes lent her, it was back when Jonny and Harry was ordered to leave and Snapes had told her under his breath to remain after class which she did as the last student left the class he came to her and lent her a rare book for her to read it was easy ways to hard potions by H.R. Musker it was an out of print hard to find NEWT level book it , and he told her he had never met another potioneer with such talent but made her promise NOT to tell anyone he put a finality to it.

She had never told Ginny and Hermione about the book, it was hard for her to understand why he did it, she had seen put Hermione down in class much to the dismay of Professor Monroe. It taken her a few weeks to read the potions book it was a first edition with a number of which where printed, only five hundred copies where made and this was the 117th made, why Snapes lent her the book she didn't understand.

She offered the book back but was met by an open hand he held his hand up and His voice much lower and quieter than she has ever heard,

"Miss Bannon you misunderstand, it's yours… For the sake of International Magical Cooperation" he said is last seven words sounded a bit mechanical.

"Actually… Thank you I couldn't possibly accept it"

"Well you must, I don't own that book either a friend left it to me… She was as talented as you are" he said in a dull mono tone punctuated with a grim smile in the end.

"Thank you was all Jessie had to say" She said as he thanked him and walked off..

Snapes felt him run through a gallery of emotions, he had lent her the book with the intention of taking it back but now seeing it in her hands he felt he didn't deserve it, the book had belonged to Lily and Rachel they had put their money together to buy it, and sometimes lent it to him, when Lilly had since left it with Rachel and she left it to him before leaving for the Americas then promising to come back sometime to get it, then she never came back. He didn't need to hold on to it… It was for a friend after he failed them both he never could look at it the same way, the book was a reminded of his failure. He didn't want to see it anymore.

Walking back into the darkness, he had to find away to redeem himself, he failed twice he was not going to fail again, never again he swore.

Jessie, Ginny and Hermione gathered in the girls dormitory all their dress robes arrived that morning, Hermione got her mousy brown hair ready with the help of Jessie and Ginny as she sat in front of the mirror watching them use a-lot of sleekeazy's hair tonic on hers, Jessie had long accepted Hermione was going out with Jonny, and Ginny did her best to hide the fact she felt a pang of jealousy since her date was Harry…

It was Ginny's turn, she sat on the dresser while Hermione and Jessie got her hair ready, her red hair wasn't to much trouble admittedly not as much trouble as Hermione's then it was Jessie's turn she in the end decided to leave her hair tied back and long, something simple.

Ron was looking at himself with pure disdain, in front of a mirror. paniced and uncomfortable in his ridiculous dress robes.

"Bloody hell"

Harry walks in, he had just gotten his new dress robes delivered from Gladrags just today it was black with a white tie fairly conventional and modern as compared to Rons older and practically antique robes.

"What are those??" Ron asked

"My dress robes." Harry explained

"Well they're alright. No lace, no dodgy little collar." Ron explains as he panic swept his voice

"Well I expect yours are more traditional."

"Traditional?? They're ancient! I look like my great aunt Tessie."

He sniffs at his clothes and smells the scent of old roses and something sickly sweet. "I smell like my great aunt Tessie. Murder me Harry"

The great hall was bright and specially prepared with enchanted icicles hanging from the ceiling Christmas trees on the side rows with tables set on one side and the rest of the great hall was sparkling a large stage was set where the staff table was placed.

Harry and Ron are walking down the stairs into the hall. Ron is fidgeting with his outfit willing his dress robes to look better.

"Leave it alone." Harry said distracted trying to looking for his date

"Poor kid, bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out." Ron said quietly

"Who?" Harry asked quietly

"Hermione of course. Come on Harry, why'd you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?" Ron said his eyebrows up

"Because we'd take the mickey out of her if she did."

"Because nobody asked her. I would have taken her myself if she weren't so bleeding proud." He said haughtlilly

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Harry's opinion made him look like a vicar. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, Harry was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner.

At the base of the stairs the Patil Sisters where already there… Padma and Paravati was arm in arm with Hadji and Jonny stood at a short distance away.

With a look of disdain Rons date looked at him and gave a half-hearted comment on his dress robes as dashing. Jonny felt almost as uncomfortable as Ron in his dressrobes except it was more conventional not as conventional as Harry's tho, his cloak was the traditional black but underneath he wore similar suit to Harry's except it was white and he had a black tie on.

Harry got a good look at Cho arm in arm with Cedric and felt a pain of jealousy, distracted he heard Hadji's date Paravati say

Flurtivly she looked down from the stairs, she was a bit uncertain if her date was already there, Jonny saw her face and did a double take, he squared his shoulders and started to her.

"Wow she's Beautiful" Paravati said aloud

"She does" Not realizing Paravati was talking about Hermione Granger.

It was she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair was visibly much different sleeker in an elaborate twist; it

was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. Hermione looked stunning, in a long floating enchanted pinkish magenta gown that slowly turned to blue then back to pink and she was holding herself differently, somehow - or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling - rather nervously,

Harry smiled to himself as Jonny passed by him and tapped him on the shoulder and looked at him with a smile on his face. "Is it Ok?" he asked, Harry just nodded and Jonny took her hand and kissed it…

With a smile on his face he looked at her she was absolutely beautiful, her eyes twinkled in the night he got lost in those brown eyes, his head was swimming in her scent.

"I always wanted to do that since I saw it in an old movie" He smirked

Hermione blushed red going down to her ears, she averted his gaze, those blue eyes of his really was something. She smiled and waved at Harry, Haji and Paravati.

Before Harry could think of why he asked if it was ok the opposite side someone appeared, she had red hair, and those green eyes twinkling in the night, Harry's couldn't breathe for a second, then she grudgingly took one step down, she was beautiful Harry thought, she wore a deep green low cut dress with matching green opera gloves, her red hair French twisted behind her head was an amazing contrast, she had a winsome smile on her face, she carried herself with confidence. He took a step to her, and with a smile he took her hand, he was blushing red from his ears to his face to his back. Jessie Bannon was stunning.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!" Parvati readjusted her bangles, beaming; she and Harry said, "See you in a minute" to Ron and Padma and walked forward, the chattering crowd parting to let them through. Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim other hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Cedric and Cho were close to Harry too; he looked away from them so he wouldn't have to talk to them.

The Champions took their places, Cho Chang with Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum with Katie Bell, Fleur Dela Cour with Roger Davies and Jonny Quest with Hermione Granger and bringing up the back Harry Potter and Jessie Bannon, they started to proccede inside

They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up

toward a large the large dance floor at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

The first dance began, Harry wasn't sure what he was doing he hoped that lessons McGonagal gave would work out, Surprisingly he did well… Under her breath and confident smile Jessie Bannon guided him, her smile was quite infectious and her smile and her eyes guided him, it was as though he could do no wrong.

Jonny had the time of his life a pretty girl in his arms and everything seemed perfect, he watched as others started to join in, Ron's younger sister Ginny and Neville Longbottom started on the dance floor, he had to admit there was something as well strange about Ginny Weasley, he often saw her at the Quidditch pitch practicing alone around 4am, he would make his way there at odd days and see her practicing it occurred to ho him there was something more to her than meets the eye he thought.

Dinner was ready as announced by a loud bugle call coming from nowhere all the champions gathered in their own round table along with the other staff members of the four other schools.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!" And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Harry glanced up at Hermione to see how she felt about this

new and more complicated method of dining - surely it meant plenty of extra work for the house-elves? - but for once, Hermione didn't seem to be thinking about S.P.E.W. She was deep in talk with Jonny Quest and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.

Meanwhile Fleur Delacour was criticizing the Hogwarts decorations to Roger Davies. "Zis is nothing," she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course . . . zey are like 'uge

statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e

would be expelled like zat." She slapped her hand onto the table impatiently. Roger Davies was watching her talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. Harry had the impression that Davies was

too busy staring at Fleur to take in a word she was saying. "Absolutely right," he said quickly, slapping his own hand down on the table in imitation of Fleur. "Like that. Yeah."

When all the food had been consumed, a curtain of smoke began to drift from the far wall where normaly the the house heads would have their seats, Professor Flitwick appeared. "For the fist time in Hogwarts, The band that needs no introduction!" He yelled many got up from their seats and rushed the dancefloor.

The band started to play a fast song… Do the Hippogriff… Jessie dragged Harry to the dancefloor and goaded him on, he followed with a smile, not knowing what to do… Hemione and Jonny went straight in as well, Hadji and Paravati had the time of her life, Padma looked at her sister and sighed, he asked Ron if he was going to ask her to dance, Ron forlon looking at Hermione frowned and said no… Much to her chagrin, Hadji came up and took Padma's hand and moved to the dance floor with the sisters, Jonny smiled to himself as he saw his adoptive brother with the sisters, he had never seen Hadji this happy. As the song ended both winded they walked back to the tables.

Jonny kissed Hermione's hand to get her some drinks from the bar, he approached the bar and through his mind he went through his choices, butter beer?... Not with that dress he thought, pumpkin juice definitely not he thought, when he got to the bar, then he saw his choices finally, aha!... He thought, sparkling sweet carbonated golden apple cider, it was a drink quite popular back home. It was in comparison similar to butterbeer, it had weak alcohol giving the drinker a warm feeling but it was more often than not served cold on ice NEVER with ice, ice would kikll the delicate flavor, it had the appearance of champaigne but didn't taste like it.

Picking up a bottle, he read through it… Definitely he thought it was bottle from Boston apples and the makers name was familiar. He took two flutes and tucked it in his wide back pockets and took the bottle.

"Mr Quest I presume?" A voice addressed him, it was smooth with an icy edge he turned to see the person it belonged to.

"Lucius Malfoy" He said holding out his hand

"Jonny Quest" he said curtly

"I finally meet the man my son was talking about, have you met your Grandfather? Pollux Malfoy? Or his Brother Abraxas Malfoy who was my Father" He said

Jonny nodded a no being polite. Letting him do all the talking.

Unknown to them a pair of dark eyes watched them, he started to see the similarities of him and the Malfoy's he didn't know how this was going to turn out, in his class he could almost feel a darkness in him, he had lied about not seeing what happened in his classroom, he had planned to interfere but thing had gotten a head of him, as far as he could tell the boy was in his opinion cunning and resourceful but he had a bravery streak in him, it showed up while he defended the Granger girl, but there was something more he could feel he sensed a pain in him, the look on his face when she called her a "Mudblood" almost mirrored his own.

"I suppose you have a need to know about your family?"

"Of course" He said with a smile on his face"

"Pity... If you met my Father I'm sure you could have learned a lot"

"What kind of things?" Jonny asked with his curiosity peeking

"Your family, your roots, certain things they don't teach you at your or any other school…"

"What kind of things?"

"The right kind of friends for example, or people that can help you get ahead"

"I'm rightly enough ahead and I sir am happy with my choices as friends, My Father taught me well…"

"Ah yes… The squib" He said absently his face sneering a bit

"Back home sir we call them latents, And I am proud of my Father and his gifts"

Jonny did his best to hide a scowl, he had to be polite these where times when he wished he didn't always wear his heart on his sleave. "Good evening,"

"That went well" Severus thought sarcastically as he watched him storm off, He was sure Karkarov was looking for him, he headed to the courtyard to find trysting students. He was sure Dumbledore would need to know that the Quest boy spoke to his other Family.

Jonny walked away from the bar slightly miffed running into Lucius Malfoy and what he considered bad advice, he hoped to find Hermione to tell her about their little encounter. He saw her sitting on the stairs crying one shoe removed…

"Hermione? Something wrong?" He asked as he kneeled down to her

She sniffed hard and stood up, wiping her eyes, Jonny was fast and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her eyes… Seeing her in tears made him loose some steam, he didn't like to see her sad, "lets have a walk… Clear both are heads" He said.

"What do you mean?" she said

"I'll tell you… Lets take a walk"

Harry Potter and Jessie Bannon left the party through side doors and into of the court yards nearby, they spoke about school life in general, Harry felt a kind of pressure to do something, Then something caught their eyes Karkarov and Snape something about fear and their arm they where and rolled up sleeves.

"What the heck?" Jessie said as they both ducked down away from view, Harry wished he had his invisibility cloak just about them.

"Somethings up" Jessie said

"You think something is dodgy?" Harry asked

Jessie smiled, her smile was enigmatic, could it be that these students where letting on more than they knew, Harry didn't know what to make of this, there was something about her and her friends he knew…

"What do you think?"

"I don't know harry but when two people look as frantic as that something must be up, She said cautiously"

The two moved off into the darkness of the hall, suddenly a figure slowly emerged from the darkness as far as they can tell it had a hat on… Karkarov…

Suddenly Jessie grabbed him his smooth gloved hands took his and she leaned against the wall and pulled him towards her, he slipped towards her and gaved him a closed mouthed very theatrical kiss and not apparently returning the favor his eyes the size of dinner plates. Karkarov turned and smiled to himself not wanting to bother, in the darkness he couldn't tell who it was and it wasn't his students and he moved off… Jessie pushed him away slowly and turned to his direction and watched as he went down the corridor.

"I think he's gone" Jessie said

"I think he is…" Walking down the other side of the hall stomped mad eye moody beaming him a look he looked at them furtively and went off another direction.

Unknowing to the two, another pair of eyes saw them tuck into that corner, Severus Snape saw them his old wounds where ripped open seeing them together, it was as though no time had passed. Lilly and James he thought but that was impossible, she was as much related to the Lily as he was related to the Quest boy. And yet that image of the two kissing in a darkened hallway. He had seen them tuck into the corner haphazardly when Kakarov, could they have been watching them argue, he didn't know. He turned and walked back into the darkness.

"Sorry about that…" She apologized

"Um… Uh…. Yeah…" He said dumbfounded

It all added up she thought, Jonny Jessie and Hadji had accidentally overheard Stewart and Monroe about Karkarov and something about dark marks and the Quidditch world cup, another name they barely heard was Harry Potter and who-must-not-be-named they heard about this after the selection of champions.

"I've got a bad feeling about Karkarov" Harry said

"Strange so do I" Jessie said

"What do you mean?"

"Well its just that… We heard something about Karkarov and Deatheaters, the day after the selection of champions"

"What?" Harry asked

"We overheard our professor talking about additional security for us and about something called a Guardian"

"Whats a Guardian?"

"I don't know Harry" Jessie's green eyes sparkled

Harry didn't tell her about Sirius he warned him about Karkarov the former deatheater it seemed that even Professor Stewart knew about the dodgy history of Karkarov and was setting up better security for his charges, he began to ask himself about this guardian who or what was it?

The two started to walk, he took of his cloak and draped it on her shoulders it was getting cold, his suit was warm enough and he hoped his long cloak was warm enough for her…

"Cold?" He asked she nodded looking straight into her eyes,

They found themselves in one of the courtyards, they stopped by one of the stone courtyards there where low walls perfect to use as a make shift table, he pulled out the two glasses and laid them out then showed her the bottle, he popped the cork and set it a side.

"Jonny, I'd like to tell you something?"

"What is it?" Jonny asked as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione hesitated not wanting to ask the question…

"What is it?" He asked

"I saw you and Hadji at the lakeshore a few days ago…"

"Oh that… It was something I could do since I was young" Jonny reached out his hand and concentrated, Hermione almost gasped as the bottle started to float and seemed to match some of the movement of his hand, she had noticed he wasn't using a wand, gently the bottle filled one glass and the other and settled itself quietly on the side…

Hermione started to reach out her hand… Jonny turned his hand with his palm facing up and lifted it and the glass followed every move and pushed it towards her she took it mid-air almost not realizing what he did.

"How did you do that?" She asked again…

"It took years for Hadji to learn that same thing but for some strange reason all I do is just concentrate and sort of feel it and it happens, I don't use it much, The professor once told me My Mother could do the same… But…" He let his voice trail off not wanting to talk about it. He looked thoughtfull and a bit cross all of a sudden.

"I had a little visitor… Family…

"Oh…" She said understanding… He finally met the Malfoys.

"They sort of told me to beware of the company I keep…"

"What company?" Hermione knew it was a sort of bad idea to ask…

"Their usual garbage about muggleborns and bloodtraitors"

Hermione' face dropped she knew what that meant, Lucius Malfoy was trying something, he knew by now of the lost Malfoy and maybe heard how powerful, his handling of the dragon was good enough for front page material

"So… I told them to stick it, no one, no one touches my friends" Jonny said in a unusually sedate tone, he looked into her eyes…

"I've always found it hard to believe you came from the same family tree",

"I guess I have to thank my mother for that…" He said

"What do you mean", Jessie asked

"Well Professor Stewart told me about her, she always stood by her friends, you want to see her?"

Hermione shrugged as Jonny started to pat down himself finding his wallet in his pocket, he pulled it out and inside Hermione saw, was a moving picture, he handed it to her and looked at it.

It was an old moving photograph, she wore muggle clothes, with a man and thin beard, he carried a young blond haired child that could only be Jonny, he looked maybe five or six years on her they where smiling, the woman had blond hair and smiling…

"That's my Mom this was taken a very long time ago…" Jonny let his voice drop down to a whisper.

Hermione knew the little boy was him, she knew she was walking into rather dangerous territory and yet she prodded on…

"How did she?" Hermione stopped herself…

"Car accident, Haloween night I was one…" He said

Hermione gasped there was something strange about this in her head warning lights flashed as her mind struggled to put together details, it around the same date as the death Harry's parents the same night he got the scar.

She stared into her eyes and she stared into his, his hand stroked the curve of her face then he could hear the strains of the song Magic Works it was the last dance, his hand stroked her back and her cheek landed on his chest and took her hand they swayed to the barely heard song and That's when… He kissed her…

From where Jonny and Hermione stood into the cold night air his blue eyes over her soft brown ones where as close together as being one, she felt the tears in his cheeks, he knew he was in such a state. For all his outward appearances being brave and tough in him beat a heart of regret, and as far as she can tell the Malfoy's harsh words about his mother cut a knife in him. And when the song ended he walked her back to the portrait hole Jonny was chest was crestfallen and he helped her inside and kissed her hand.

Hermione made her way of into the girls bed chambers, Ginny had been changing into her pajamas and Hermione started to get into hers…

"How did it go?"

"Well… Jonny was… Um… Interesting" It was the most she could say…

"If you say so…"

"He told me something… I don't know if I should tell Harry, it could be nothing a coincidence…"

"What is it? Ginny said her eyebrows furled…"

Harry Potter and Jessie Bannon arm in arm arguably it was Jessie's arm holding Harry's as they walked back to the Flying Boat the strange part was, Jessie started to tell him about Snape and how different he was to him even as far as telling him about the first edition book, this happened when they spotted him talking about Karkarov and how strangely he was carrying on,

The door to the flying boat was open and students started to trickle in… "Thank you for the interesting date, Jessie said as she batted her eyes and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, the place where she kissed smoldered, he picked up her right hand and kissed it with turned comedically his right foot leading and started walking with a spring in his step…

Jessie smiled to herself and stepped inside, she caught a glance of Jonny entering his room, she just decided to get to bed she had to think about what she saw with snape and Karkarov Professor Stewart would be interested he was sure. Maybe he could shed some light into this.

-End Chapter-

(Outline: Mixed potions class, before skeeter interview, distribution of potter stinks badges, Mixed potions with Slytherins first altercation with Jonny and Malfoy after He calls "Hermione" A mud blood… a racist term he learned early in his youth. Then draco insults Jonny and Jessie their colonial cousins since a lot of them aren't pureblood Jonny moves forward Draco pulls his wand, gets deflected and gets clocked on the by an uppercut in the Jaw and is out cold "Not worth using magic on" Effect Hermione gets taken by Jonny Snapes get fist close up view of Jessie Disarming scene [seque to] Potions class regarding antidotes to poisons Hermione gets stiff competition from Jessie [snapes finally sees Hermione has met her match and wastes no time in pointing it out at the same time fighting back his emotions cause damn it she reminds him of lilly but her brilliance in potions almost equaled his own at her age])

Charles Stewart the only son British American Father and a British Mother both wizards born 1918 graduated from Hogwarts class of 1935 hailing from house Ravenclaw, returned to the United States and entered Salem Institute of Gifted Students as a student for advanced studies in dark arts defense, joined the muggle OSS and given a special commission, in early 1941 holding the rank Lieutenant and later obtaining the rank of Captain with special privileges at about 1944 a member of special section, known as Eagle Branch known to have fought world war two with a Thompson Submachine gun in one hand and a wand on the other, served as special escort and scout with is team a platoon, "Stewart's Marauders" composed of 28 special individuals skilled in hand to hand and armed combat ASW, "Advanced Special Warfare" (dark arts defense). Most important operation was spearhead group to escort Albus Percival Dumbledore in final confrontation with Dark Wizard Grindenwald in Castle Wolfstone upper Bavaria.

Post 1945 Now Major Stewart returned to Salem institute in Dark Arts Defense instructor and later headmaster.

Jq wand maine eastern white pine

**robes**:  
orange with black speeding cannon ball and double 'C'  
**home**: Chudley

Ron's favorite team (logo: two black Cs and speeding cannonball) (_PS_, _CS3_

tend to lose quite a bit

Seeker: Galvin Gudgeon (_DP_)

Manager: Ragmar Dorkins (_DP_)

Joey Jenkins - Beater, hits a Bludger toward a Ballycastle Bats Chaser in an illustration in the book _Flying With the Cannons_ (_GF22_)

won the league 21 times, the last time being in 1892 (_QA7_)

club motto: "We shall conquer" (pre-1972), "Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best" (after 1972)

**"Through analysis of thousands of wizard's duels, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors has determined that the geometric distribution of antagonists in any magical battle is a statistically-predictable element. The Wandkata treats the wand as a total weapon, each fluid position representing a maximum kill zone, inflicting maximum damage on the maximum number of opponents, while keeping the defender clear of the statistically-traditional trajectories of return fire. By the rote mastery of this art, your spell casting efficiency will rise by no less than 120%. The difference of a 63% increased lethal proficiency makes the master of the Wandkatas an adversary not to be taken lightly."**


End file.
